I Love You 'By The Cake'
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Rin memiliki sebuah toko kue, ia pun juga memiliki sahabat. Rin bertemu dengan 2 pemuda yang sangat mirip. Bad summary!/READ THE WARNING/ RnR, OK? Chapter 17 UPDATED!
1. Toko Kue Kagaku Rin

_Kon'nichiwa! Watashiwa_ Chang Mui Lie _desu_! aku adalah author baru di fandom ini. Namun, aku adalah author lama di fandom Kamichama Karin, Harvest Moon dan Doki-doki Tamatan. Semoga readers menyukai fanfic yang gajetot ini ^^ _Gomen_, diperbarui lagi (OAO)

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut kuning yang pendek mengaduk-aduk adonan kuenya. Ia mendapat pesanan dari sahabatnya yang bernama Lenka Kagashira. Selesai mengaduk-aduk adonan kuenya, ia memasukkan adonan itu ke dalam loyang kue lalu memasukkannya ke dalam oven.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal di masukkan ke dalam oven" kata gadis itu.

Gadis itu memasukkan adonannya ke dalam oven dan mengatur waktu dan suhu yang di perlukan. Ia pun menunggu sampai adonan itu disihir menjadi kue.

**TING!**

30 menit telah berlalu. Kue yang di buat oleh gadis itu sempurna dan rasanya pun sudah pasti enak. Terketahui dari aroma kue yang dia buat. Gadis itu menghias kue tersebut, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kardus kue. Tertulis di bagian atas kardus itu.

_To: Lenka Kagashira_

_From: Rin Kagaku_

* * *

**KRING! KRINGG!**

Telepon di toko kue Rin sekaligus rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan segera, Rin mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, ini dari toko kue Kagaku" kata Rin ramah di telepon.

"_Oh, jadi ini toko kue? Gomen, mungkin aku salah sambung_"

Rin menutup teleponnya ketika orang yang tadi salah sambung itu menutup teleponnya juga.

"Hahh... Ternyata salah sambung" kata Rin sedikit kecewa.

Tak lama kemudian, telepon berbunyi lagi.

**KRING! KRINGG!**

Rin pun mengangkatnya.

"Kon'nichiwa, ini dari toko kue Rin" kata Rin ramah.

"_W__hat? I didn't understand what do you say_"

"HaᅳHah...?"

"_What is h__aᅳhah? Are you Rika?_"

"_So_ᅳ_Sorry_. _Maybe, you have call the wrong number_..." jawab Rin.

Rin langsung saja menutup teleponnya.

"Huhh...! lagi-lagi salah sambung!" kata Rin kesal.

Rin pun kembali menuju dapur. Namun, tak lama, telepon berbunyi lagi.

**KRINGG! KRINGG!**

"Huhh... Sudahlah, Rin. Jangan pedulikan bunyi 'monster' itu, terus saja fokus" kata Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

**KRINGG! KRINGG!**

Telepon kembali berbunyi, namun, Rin tetap tidak mau mengangkatnya. Akhirnya pun telepon itu berhenti memanggil Rin. Namun, tak lama kemudian, telepon itu kembali berdering.

**KRINGG! KRINGG!**

4 Sudut siku-siku tumpul muncul di kepala Rin. Akhirnya, pada bunyi yang keterakhir, Rin pun mengalah. Ia segera menuju tempat teleponnya.

"Iya! iya! akan ku angkat!" kata Rin.

Rin pun mengangkat teleponnya dengan kasar.

"_Kon'nichiwa_! Ini dari toko kue Rin! Apa anda ingin memesan kue?!" tanya Rin dengan kasar.

"_Ya... aku mau_"

Rin tersentak kaget. Ternyata, ia berbicara dengan seorang pembeli.

"AᅳAh... _gomen'nasai_. Anda... ingin memesan kue apa?" tanya Rin sedikit ketakutan.

"_Hm... aku pesan chocolate cake saja, ya_"

"AᅳAnda harus mengirimkan alamat anda..." kata Rin.

"_Baiklah. Jalan Ikuwono nomor 23_"

"_Arigatogozaimasu_" kata Rin sambil menutup teleponnya.

Rin menjadi sangat tegang dengan kejadian tadi. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia kasar kepada seorang pembeli atau pemesan. Ia menjadi merinding, namun harus semangat.

"JaᅳJadi..."

Rin segera melangkah menuju dapur.

"AKU HARUS SEMANGAT!" kata Rin.

Rin mengumpulkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat C_hocolate Cake_. Rin membuat kue itu dengan segenap hatinya.

* * *

1 Jam telah berlalu, Rin telah menyelesaikan kuenya. Ia memasukkan Chocolate Cake itu ke dalam kardus kue.

"Oke! Tinggal di kirim!" kata Rin dengan bangga.

Dengan segera, Rin melepas celemeknya dan mengambil kertas alamat yang berisikan alamat yang ia catat tadi di telepon. Kemudian, Rin keluar dan mengeluarkan sepedanya. Tentunya Rin tak lupa untuk mengunci rumah yang sekaligus toko kuenya. Rin meletakkan kuenya di keranjang sepedanya. Rin pun berangkat menuju ke rumah sang pemesan.

Rin melihat jalan yang harus ia lewati sedang macet. Akhirnya, Rin pun mengambil jalur jalan pintas. Rin berhasil melewati kemacetan itu. Namun, tanpa sengaja, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang bermain _skateboard_-nya.

Pemuda itu turun melalui gagang tangga menggunakan skateboard-nya. Tepat saat itu, Rin melewati jalan itu. Pemuda itu kaget melihat adanya Rin di situ (situ mana?).

"Hoi! Awas!" kata pemuda itu.

Rin menengok. Ia pun terlihat kaget ketika melihat pemuda itu siap turun ke arahnya. Rin yang melihat skateboard itu menuju ke arahnya langsung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rin merasa tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengayuh sepedanya.

Rin menutup matanya dengan maksud tak mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Pemuda itu pun segera mengontrol skateboard-nya agar bisa loncat melewati atas kepala Rin. Dan ia bisa melakukannya, Rin pun selamat dari ancaman maut yang hampir menimpanya.

**BRUKK!**

Namun pemuda itu tidak. Pemuda itu terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, sungguh malang nasibnya. Rin membuka matanya dan melihat pemuda yang sudah terjatuh itu. Rin pun segera turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ah, _gomen'nasai_. _Anata wa daijobu desu ka_?" tanya Rin sedikit khawatir.

"UᅳUh... Diᅳdimana aku...?" tanya balik pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan melihat Rin.

'_Kawaiinya... EHH! Apa yang ku pikirkan?! Kenal saja belum!_' pikir pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Rin pun ikut berdiri. Rin merasa bersalah tentang hal tadi. Untung saja kuenya tidak terjatuh dari sepedanya.

"_Watashi wa genkidesu_. Lain kali kalau bersepeda hati-hati, dong!" tegur pemuda itu.

"_Go_ᅳ_Gomen'nasai_... LaᅳLagipula, siapa yang menyuruh kau bermain skateboard di jalan umum?!" tanya Rin.

"Huh! perempuan itu memang selalu saja menjengkelkan!" kata pemuda itu.

"Cih! dasar" kata Rin sambil menaiki sepedanya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kemana saja boleh. Itu kan bukan urusanmu!" jawab Rin dingin.

Rin pun segera pergi menuju rumah pemesan.

* * *

"WhoᅳWhoaa...! RuᅳRumahnya besar sekali!" puji Rin kagum.

Pagar rumah terbuka secara otomatis. Rin pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan membawa kuenya.

"_Kyoka_..." kata Rin.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda yang tadi. Namun, rambutnya di ikat.

"Huh? _Dare_? Apakah dia sang pemesan? Padahal tingginya menandakan dia masih berumur SMP" kata Rin.

Bisa di ketahui, Rin berumur 13 tahun. Itu artinya, Rin sedang menduduki kelas VIII. Lho? Lho? Lho? Kok jadi OOT ya, readers? Oke, mari kita lanjut! XD

Pemuda itu menengok ke arah Rin. Rin pun menjadi kaget.

"Siapakah kamu?" tanya pemuda itu ramah.

"AᅳAno... Kuenya... ituᅳ"

"_Otou-san_ yang memesan. Sini, biar aku yang mengantarkannya" kata pemuda itu.

Rin memberi pesanan kue itu. Pemuda itu membayar kue Rin sesuai harganya.

"KaᅳKau... yang tadi kan?" tanya Rin.

"Huh? Yang tadi? Maksudmu siapa?" tanya balik pemuda itu.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. MuᅳMungkin aku hanya salah orang saja..." jawab Rin.

Muka Rin mulai memerah karena malu.

"Oh iya, _onamaehanandesuka_?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Huh?"

"_Ore wa_ Len Kagamine _desu_" kata pemuda bernama Len itu sambil tersenyum kepada Rin.

"AᅳAh... _Watashiwa_ Rin Kagaku desu. _Arigatogozaimasu_ sudah memesan kue di tokoku. Aku mau pulang dulu, ya. Permisi" pamit Rin langsung keluar dan menaiki sepedanya.

Rin pun pulang menuju tokonya dengan hati berdebar-debar. Ia juga tersandung oleh kebingungan, kenapa pemuda tadi ingin mengetahui namanya. Ia pun bingung.

"Hm... Rin ya...? Nama yang bagus..." kata Len.

**TBC**

Gimana, readers?

Pasti fanficnya banyak typonya ya? ^^

_Gomen ne_, namanya juga author baru XD

_Gomen_ juga kalau kebanyakan bahasa Jepang di fanfic ini

Habis authornya suka Jepang, sih XD

.

.

**Continue, Keep or Delete? Like or Dislike?**

**Send Your Review, Ok? ;)**


	2. Ada Murid Baru?

_Kon'nichiwa_,_ minna_! Chang-san kembali! XD Nah, chapter 2 sudah update. Jangan lupa review, Ok? ^^

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku'** **dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**BRAKK!**

Rin menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Beruntung jalan di depan toko Rin sedang sepi.

"Huhh... Dia membuatku tersipu saja..." kata Rin.

**KRINGG! KRINGG!**

"Ah, ada telepon berbunyi!" kata Rin langsung berlari ke tempat dimana telepon berada.

Rin mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kon'nichiwa, ini dari toko kue Rin" kata Rin.

"_Kon'nichiwa, Rin-chan!_"

Rin mengenal suara itu, Miku! Mungkin sekarang Miku bisa Rin jadikan sebagai tempat curhat atas kejadiannya tadi.

"Ah,_ kon'nichiwa_, Miku-chan! Syukurlah, kau meneleponku di saat yang tepat" kata Rin.

Miku adalah sahabat Rin, sekaligus dia adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang paling imut di sekolah.

"_Hah? Memang ada apa, Rin-chan? Apakah ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu hari ini? Oh iya, sebelumnya, maaf aku sudah mengganggumu_"

"Eh... Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang tidak bekerja. Tapi, kau ini terlalu banyak membaca novel cinta, Miku-chan. Tidak ada yang menyatakan perasaan padaku hari ini, kok" jawab Rin.

"_Ehehe... lalu ada apa?_"

"Tadi saat mengantarkan kue... bla bla bla..." cerita Rin panjang lebar di telepon.

"_Ohh... itu pasti tanda-tanda cinta~_"

"Ih, bukan, Miku-chan. Tapiᅳ"

"_Sebenarnya aku meneleponmu untuk memberitahukan sesuatu. Katanya, di sekolah kita ada 2 murid baru_"

"Hah? 2 murid? siapa?" tanya Rin.

"_Ya... aku juga tidak tau. Tapi, besok kan kita akan melihatnya_"

"Ohh... Baiklah. Sekarang aku mau kembali bekerja. _Ja ne_, Miku-chan!" kata Rin.

"Ja_ᅳ_"

Belum selesai Miku mengucapkan kata '_Ja ne_', Rin sudah menutup teleponnya.

"Hm... Kira-kira siapa ya, anak baru itu...?" tanya Rin.

* * *

Rin segera memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia sangat terburu-buru hanya karena ingin mengetahui siapa 2 murid baru di sekolahnya. Bahkan, Rin harus memakan sarapannya di jalan. Di tengah jalan, Rin bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya, Miku dan Lenka.

"_Ohayougozaimasu_, Rin-chan!" sahut Miku dan Lenka.

"Uh? Ah. _Yoku ohayougozaimasu_, Miku-chan, Lenka-chan" balas Rin.

"Kemarin Miku-chan meneleponku dan memberitahu kalau ada 2 murid baru di sekolah kita" kata Lenka.

"Iya. Aku juga di telepon olehnya" kata Rin.

"Hehehe... Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi~!" kata Miku dengan muka kucingnya.

"Hah? Tidak sabar untuk melihat kedua murid baru itu, Miku-chan?" tanya Lenka.

"Bukan. Hari ini, aku dan Kaito-kun akan di tugaskan untuk mengecek semua ulangan kelas VII. Itu adalah hal yang terindah untukku~" jawab Miku bahagia.

"Kenapa menjadi hal yang terindah untukmu? Padahal mengecek semua ulangan kelas VII itu kan melelahkan" kata Rin.

"Karena itu artinya, aku dan Kaito-kun akan berduaan terus tanpa ada yang mengganggu di ruang OSIS. Kalian jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, lho!" kata Miku langsung memberi tatapan seorang pembunuh kepada Rin dan Lenka.

"I_ᅳ_Iya, iya. Kami kan sahabatmu, mana mungkin kami akan menduga yang tidak-tidak tentangmu dan Kaito-kun" kata Rin sedikit takut.

"Benar. Itu benar" kata Lenka sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Miku langsung ceria.

Rin dan Lenka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_-ria sambil menatap Miku yang sudah jauh.

* * *

Rin, Lenka dan Miku masuk ke dalam kelas VII-7. Tiba di kelas, Rin terbelalak kaget melihat 2 pemuda yang sudah pernah di temuinya. Mereka duduk di depan Rin dan Lenka. 2 Pemuda yang sangat mirip.

"Len-kun dan..."

"Kau mengenal mereka, Rin-chan?" tanya Lenka.

'_Aduh...! Bagaimana ini?! Mengapa harus mereka yang menjadi 2 murid baru itu?! Ku harap mereka tidak akan mengisi hari-hariku dengan penuh masalah_' pikir Rin.

"Mungkin mereka murid barunya. Baiklah! Aku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, akan menanyakan mereka!" kata Miku dengan lantangnya.

Miku mendatangi meja Len dan 1 pemuda lagi. Sementara itu, Rin dan Lenka berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"_Yokoso_! kalian pasti murid baru itu kan? Halo, watashiwa Miku Hatsune _desu_. Aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Tolong, perkenalkan diri kalian" kata Miku.

"Hei, kau kan bukan guru disini" kata pemuda itu.

"Jawab saja namamu!" kata Miku memberikan tatapan pembunuh kepada pemuda itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku Rinto Kagamine. Dasar perempuan aneh.." ejek Rinto dengan suara pelan.

"Aku Len Kagamine" kata Len.

"Aku senang kalian berada di kelas ini" kata Miku.

"Jadi, pemuda yang kemarin bermain _skateboard_ itu namanya Rinto Kagamine. Dan dia adalah saudara Kagamine-kun..." kata Rin.

Rinto berbalik menghadap ke belakangnya karena mendengar suara gadis yang ia kenal.

"Hah?! Kau kan yang kemarin!" kata Rinto.

Rin yang menyadari kalau Rinto berbicara kepadanya pun menghadapnya.

"Memang kenapa?!" tanya Rin dengan galaknya.

"Cih! Dasar gadis galak. Kenapa gadis di seluruh dunia tidak ada yang baik?" tanya Rinto.

Len yang mengetahui ada perdebatan antara Rinto dan Rin pun menengok dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, Kagaku-san. Ternyata kau bersekolah disini juga, ya" kata Len.

"Hehehe... Iya. Apa kabarmu, Kagamine-kun?" tanya Rin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Panggil aku Len saja" jawab Len.

"Eh? Lho? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Miku.

"Dia adalah tokoh yang ku ceritakan padamu di telepon kemarin, Miku-chan" jawab Rin.

"Ohh... Pantas kalian kelihatan akrab" kata Lenka.

Muka Rin dan Len memerah karena ucapan Lenka. Lenka hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Eh...? Sedekat itukah..?" tanya Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Semakin lama, semakin banyaklah siswa-siswi yang berdatangan.

**Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua murid pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Yuru-_sensei_ telah datang ke kelas VII-7.

**TBC**

Gimana? pendek ya?

Hehehe... _Gomen_ _ne_ authornya kayaknya kehabisan ide, deh

Tapi, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya! ^^V

.

.

**Continue, Keep or Delete? Like or Dislike?**

**Send Your Review, Ok? ;)**


	3. Miku Ditembak Sama Kaito!

Kon'nichiwa, readers! Kalian pada nunggu chapter 3, ya? Gomen'nasai karena menunggu lama. Baik, silahkan baca~ :D

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

Semua murid pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Yuru-_sensei_ telah datang ke kelas VII-7.

"Beri salam!" kata sang ketua murid.

"_Ohayogozaimasu_, Yuru-_sensei_!" salam semua murid.

"_Yoku ohayogozaimasu_. Murid baru, silahkan maju ke depan dan perkenalkan diri kalian" kata Yuru-_sensei_.

Len dan Rinto maju ke depan.

"_Ore wa_ Len Kagamine. Mohon bantuannya!" kata Len.

"_Ore wa_ Rinto Kagamine" kata Rinto.

"KYAA...! ADA 2 PEMUDA KEREN DISINI!" teriak seorang murid.

Kelas pun menjadi rusuh dan penuh dengan keributan (Ya ampun...).

"Baiklah. Rinto dan Len, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian" suruh Yuru-_sensei_.

"_Hai_!" balas Rinto dan Len.

Rinto dan Len pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Pelajaran saat itu pun di mulai.

* * *

**Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

"RIN-CHANN...!" panggil Miku langsung memeluk Rin.

"_Doushita no_, Miku-chan? Ada hal baik mengenai kau dan Kaito-kun?" tanya Rin sengaja menggoda Miku.

Muka Miku pun akhirnya memerah karena godaan Rin. Rin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu dong, Rin-chan... Aku kan malu...!" kata Miku.

"Hehehe... _Gomen ne_! Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Tadi... ano..."

"Berbisik saja padaku" usul Rin.

Miku pun mendekati telinga Rin dan berbisik padanya.

"Tadi, Kaito-kun baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku!" bisik Miku.

"_NANI_?!"

"Kau kaget bukan? Aku pun kaget! Oh, Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ku katakan pada Kaito-kun nanti?" tanya Miku yang langsung jadi malu-malu kucing.

"Kau harus menerimanya, Miku-chan! Inilah kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan padamu! Ayo, terima Kaito-kun!" jawab Rin.

"Stt...!"

Rin lupa kalau dia hampir saja berteriak. Untungnya kelas itu sedang sepi.

"Miku-chan! Rin-chan!" panggil Lenka.

"Oh, _kon'nichiwa_, Lenka-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sih... Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian makan di kantin. Mau ikut?" tanya Lenka mengajak Rin dan Miku.

"Hm... Boleh, boleh! Sekaligus melihat Kaito-kun..." jawab Miku.

"Lho? Kalau kau bertemu dengan Kaito-kun, kau harus menjawab lamaran Kaito-kun di hadapan seluruh murid yang ada di kantin" kata Rin.

"Hah? Lamaran? Lamaran apa?" tanya Lenka penasaran.

"Tadi kata Miku-chan, Kaito-kun baru saja menyatakan perasaannya" jawab Rin.

"KYAA...! Miku-chan! kau hebat!" kata Lenka langsung memeluk Miku.

"Lenka-chan, pelankan suaramu... Rahasia ini hanya kita bertiga yang mengetahuinya, lho!" kata Miku.

"Iya, iya" balas Lenka.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, ayo rayakan bersama di kantin!" ajak Rin.

"Ayo!" balas Miku dan Lenka.

* * *

"Miku-chan kali ini akan mentraktir kalian karena kalian adalah sahabatku! Ayo, mau beli apa?" tanya Miku.

"Wah, _arigato_, Miku-chan. Aku mau es strawberi dan nasi goreng!" jawab Lenka.

"Oke. Kalau Rin-chan ingin apa?" tanya Miku.

"Um... Aku mau... ah, aku mau jus jeruk dan mi goreng saja, Miku-chan" jawab Rin.

"Baiklah! Sahabat baikku, tunggu aku, ya!" kata Miku.

Rin dan Lenka mengangguk. Miku pun pergi menuju kantin. Tanpa sengaja, Rin melihat 2 orang pemuda yang di kenalinya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Len dan Rinto? (Author: Anggota OSIS bisa saja kan?)

"Hah? Mau apa mereka ke sini?" tanya Rin.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Rin-chan?" tanya Lenka.

"Itu, 2 murid baru yang duduk di depan kita" jawab Rin.

"Mereka? Ya pasti mau makanlah" jawab Lenka.

"Benar juga, ya. Aku terlalu bodoh" kata Rin.

"Kau memang gadis bodoh" kata Rinto secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu yang langsung datang dan bilang aku ini bodoh?!" tanya Rin.

"Bukankah kau yang sudah menyatakannya sendiri?" tanya balik Rinto.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar" kata Len.

"Tidak berguna" kata Rin yang langsung menarik Lenka ke sebuah meja.

"Cih"

Tak lama, Miku datang ke tempat mereka. Rin dan Lenka yakin, ia habis memesan apa yang kami pesan.

"Miku-chan, kau benar-benar baik. _Arigato_! _Tokorode_ (ngomong-ngomong), kamu akan menerima Kaito-kun kan?" tanya Rin.

"Entahlah, aku masih bimbang" jawab Miku.

"Jiahh... Miku-chan, jawab saja lamarannya! Oke?!" kata Lenka.

"_Demo_..."

"Miku-chan, kesempatan hanya akan datang sekali saja. Kalau kamu memang menyukai Kaito-kun, terima lamarannya!" kata Rin.

"Apa yang dikatakan Rin itu benar. Semangat, Miku-chan!" kata Lenka.

"Hahh.. Ku rasa kau benar, aku harus semangat sesuai dengan hati dan pikiranku!" kata Miku kembali bersemangat.

"Nah, kau akan menerima lamarannya kan?" tanya Lenka.

"Akan ku usahakan" kata Miku.

"_Ganbatte_, Miku-chan!" kata Lenka dan Rin.

"Permisi, ini pesanan kalian" kata seorang pedagang kantin yang mengantarkan pesanan Miku.

"_Arigatougozaimasu_" kata Miku.

Miku mengeluarkan uangnya dan membayar pedagang tadi. Rin dan Lenka sedikit kaget setelah melihat pesanan Miku. Miku membeli banyak sekali makanan.

"Miku-chan, makanan yang kau beli banyak sekali" kata Rin.

"Kau bisa gemuk kalau makan sebanyak itu" kata Lenka.

"Ah, tidak. Semua makanan ini untukku dan Kaito-kun nanti" ucap Miku.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu siap. Kalau begitu, kau harus siap juga dalam menerima lamaran Kaito-kun" kata Lenka.

"Hai! Aku pasti bisa!" kata Miku semangat.

"Hei, jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Ayo makan, nanti bel berbunyi lagi" kata Rin.

"Oke" balas Miku dan Lenka.

* * *

**Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!**

Tak lama, bel berbunyi. Rin dan Lenka pun kembali ke kelas sedangkan Miku, ia harus kembali ke ruang OSIS dan membawa makanannya.

"_Ja ne_, Miku-chan!" kata Lenka dan Rin.

"_Ja ne_, Lenka-chan! Rin-chan!" kata Miku.

**TBC**

Gimana, readers?

Pendek lagi, ya?

_Gomen'nasai_, ide ceritanya habis

Doakan supaya authornya dapat ide untuk chapter 4 supaya lebih panjang, ya! XD

.

.

**Continue, Keep or Delete? Like or Dislike?**

**Send Your Review, Ok? ;)**


	4. Work Together With Friends

Moshi-moshi, minna! XD Ogenki desuka? Akhirnya sempet-sempet juga buat chapter 4 setelah bersusah payah edit video (masih pemula). Fyuhh... Ya, kemarin-kemarin, chapternya gaje-gaje! Gomen ne, minna! Kalau gitu, let's read! :D

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Huhh... Syukurlah ya, Rin-chan" kata Lenka.

"Kenapa, Lenka-chan?" tanyaku.

"Akhirnya Miku-chan bisa juga membalas lamaran dari Kaito-kun" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

'Whoaa... Senyuman Lenka-chan benar-benar kawaii. Lenka-chan memang murid yang pintar, dia juga cantik dan baik hati' pikirku.

"Um?_ Doushita no_, Rin-chan?" tanya Lenka.

"Ah, _iya_. _Nandemonai_" jawabku.

"Jangan melamun saat belajar ya, Rin-chan. Apalagi habis ini ada pelajaran Miyumi-_sensei_" kata Lenka menasihatiku.

"Tenang, aku tak mungkin melamun" kataku yakin.

"Sebentar lagi Yuru-sensei masuk! Ayo cepat! Kita bisa saja disuruh membersihkan ruang laboratorium oleh Miyumi-_sensei_, _sensei_ dengan _killer_-nya disekolah kita ini" kata Lenka yang memelankan suaranya ketika berbicara tentang _killer_-nya Miyumi-_sensei_ sambil menarikku ke kelas.

Untung saja ketika tiba di kelas, Miyumi-sensei belum datang. Aku dan Lenka menuju ke tempat duduk kami, tepat di belakang saudara Kagamine. Tak lama kemudian, Miyumi-_sensei_ datang dengan memakai jas laboratorium.

"Jangan-jangan kita akan belajar di ruang laboratorium" kata Lenka.

Aku meneguk ludahku. Tegang melihat Miyumi-_sensei_ yang mengambil sebuah buku di laci meja guru. Sepertinya itu buku absen siswa dikelas ini.

"Hari ini, _sensei_ ada rapat yang tidak bisa ditunda. Jadi untuk tugas IPA, _sensei_ akan membagikan tugas kelompok kepada kalian" kata Miyumi-_sensei_.

"Yeyy! Yuhuu!" sorak semua murid di kelas.

'Aneh sekali, kalau mau rapat kenapa pakai jas laboratorium?' pikirku.

"SEMUANYA, DIAM!" bentak Miyumi-_sensei_ yang mengagetkan murid-murid di kelas.

Murid-murid di kelasku pun menjadi diam, tapi aku yakin hati mereka tidak tenang. Tidak ada suara bisikan di kelas saat itu.

"_Sensei_ yang akan memilih kelompok kalian dari baris pertama. Kelompok yang sensei berikan, masing-masing terdiri dari 4 anggota" kata Miyumi-_sensei_.

Setiap barisan di kelas terdiri dari 4 meja dan 8 bangku. Oh tidak, jangan sampai aku sekelompok dengan laki-laki menyebalkan itu ᅳRintoᅳ.

"Himoto-san dengan Hagori-san, Mamoto-san dan Maname-san" kata Miyumi-_sensei_.

Miyumi-_sensei_ menunjuk 2 meja yang ada di depan meja Len dan Rinto. Oh, ini pasti pertanda kalau aku akan sekelompok dengan laki-laki menyebalkan yang duduk di depanku sekarang.

"Kalian murid baru itu, ya? Sekelompok dengan Kagaku-san dan Kagashira-san" kata Miyumi-_sensei_.

"_Hai_" balas Len dan Rinto.

"Kita sekelompok dengan laki-laki, ya?" tanya Lenka.

"Huuhh..."

Miyumi-_sensei_ mengelilingi kelas ini untuk menentukan kelompok dalam pelajaran IPA ini. Semua murid pun terdiam karena takut mendapat sesuatu yang menakutkan dari _sensei_ yang _killer_ ini.

"Oh, yang 1 murid ini kemana?" tanya Miyumi-_sensei_ menunjuk bangku Miku.

"Miku kan adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Jadi, dia di tugaskan untuk memeriksa ulangan kelas VII" jawab Luka yang duduk di sebelah Miku.

"_Sokka_. Kalau begitu, kamu tetap sekelompok dengan Hatsune-san" kata Miyumi-_sensei_ yang kembali ke meja guru.

Miyumi-_sensei_ kemudian mengambil spidol dan menggoreskan tinta hitam yang menjadi beberapa kata di papan tulis.

"Nah, sekarang _sensei_ akan membagikan materi untuk setiap kelompok. Mohon salah satu dari kelompok kalian mencatatnya" kata Miyumi-_sensei_ kembali menulis.

"Lenka-chan, kau menulisnya?" tanyaku.

"Iya" jawab Lenka.

"Kerjakan tugas ini dengan presentasi. _Sensei_ tidak ingin melihat dan mendengar ada kelompok yang tidak selesai dengan tugas ini!" kata Miyumi-_sensei_ dengan tegas.

Rinto tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya. Murid-murid di sekitarnya pun kaget termasuk diriku.

"Berapa lama waktu yang diberikan _sensei_ untuk kami mengerjakan tugas tersebut?" tanya Rinto.

"_Sensei_ akan memberikan kalian waktu selama seminggu untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Karena itu, selesaikan segera tugas kalian. Sekarang _sensei_ harus pergi untuk rapat" kata Miyumi-_sensei_ langsung membawa tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah Miyumi-sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas, semua murid menjadi ribut kembali.

"Hei, diantara kalian ada yang membawa laptop?" tanya Lenka.

"Aku bawa" jawab Len.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kerjakan sekarang sesuai dengan materi pelajaran yang di berikan. Aku dan Rinto-kun akan mencatat yang penting dari buku sedangkan Len-kun dan Rin-chan yang mengetik, ya" kata Lenka.

"_Hai_!" balasku dan Len.

Aku dan Len pun melakukan pertukaran tempat duduk sementara. Kubalikkan bangku Rinto, begitu juga dengan Len, ia juga membalikkan kursinya agar berhadapan dengan anggota kelompok. Kami pun mengerjakan tugas itu bersama-sama. Namun, ditengah-tengah mengetik, pasti ada yang mengganggu.

"Len! Diamlah! Jangan ganggu Rin!" kata Rinto.

"Hei, Len-kun, jangan seperti itu! Nanti kita tidak selesai-selesai, lho!" tegur Lenka.

Tapi, juga ada canda-tawa di antara kami. Aku merasa menjadi nyaman di dekat mereka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Lenka yang pintar, Rinto yang dingin dan Len yang lucu dan usil, tingkah laku mereka sedikit membuatku nyaman. Aku berharap kami bisa terus bersama seperti ini sebagai teman bahkan jadi sahabat.

"Len-kun, sekarang giliranmu" kataku menyerahkan laptopnya ke depan Len.

Len pun mulai mengetik-ngetik, aku pun mulai berbuat usil untuk mengganggu Len. Ku ganggu ia semampuku, namun Len tidak mau kalah. Ia tetap berusaha untuk menghindari gangguanku. Ah, aku merasa seperti iblis saja.

"Rin-chan! Kau jangan meniru adegan yang dilakukan oleh profesional! (?)" kata Lenka.

"_Demo_..."

"Masa' air tuba balas air tuba, seharusnya air tuba dibalas air susu" kata Rinto.

**Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!**

"Waktunya pulang! Dan saatnya bekerja!" kataku langsung berdiri.

"Kau semangat sekali ya, Rin-chan. Tokorode, kue yang kemarin itu enak, lho! Oh iya, tugas IPA ku serahkan pada Rinto-kun dan Len-kun, ya" kata Lenka.

"_Arigatou_" ucapku.

"Oh, jadi kue yang kemarin itu dikirimkan olehmu" kata Rinto.

"Ano... Len-kun, bisa tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada otou-sanmu? Kemarin aku tidak sengaja..." kataku mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Sebenarnya kemarin kau berbicara denganku di telepon, Rin. Kan aku disuruh otou-san. Tapi, kuenya enak juga, lho! Iya kan, Rinto?" tanya Len.

Muka Rinto mendadak memerah. Aku, Len dan Lenka pun langsung kaget dan bingung dengan sikap Rinto.

"IᅳIya..." jawab Rinto yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hihihi... Kau kenapa, Rinto-kun?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, sudahlah! Len, ayo kita puᅳ"

**BRAKKK!**

"Lenka-chan! Rin-chan!" panggil Miku yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas.

"Miku-chan, _doushita no_?!" tanyaku kaget.

"Um... Aku.. Um?" Miku melihat Rinto dan Len.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, ia bersikap dingin pada mereka berdua.

"Pergilah, sekarang aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Rin-chan dan Lenka-chan" kata Miku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa yang mau mendengarkan ceritamu? Cih! Len! Ayo pulang!" ajak Rinto yang langsung menyeret (?) Len.

"_Ja ne_, Rin!" kata Len sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Rinto dan Len pergi, kami pun kembali berbicara.

"Miku-chan, _doushita no_?" tanya Lenka.

"Aku... Aku diajak kencan besokkk!" kata Miku dengan muka _blushing_.

"_NANI_?! Jangan-jangan kalian sudah berpacaran!" kataku.

"Iya, itu memang benar. Dan setelah itu, ia mengajakku berkencan" kata Miku.

"_Omedetougozaimasu_, Miku-chan!" kataku dan Lenka.

"Arigatou. Kalian berdua memang benar-benar sahabat terbaikku!" kata Miku.

"Kau juga sahabat baik kami!" kata Lenka.

"Rin-chan! Lenka-chan! Aku akan berjuang mulai sekarang! Karena itu, bisakah kalian mengantarku?" tanya Miku.

"Lho? Kalau kencan kan lebih romantis kalau berdua. Kenapa kamu mengajak kami?" tanyaku heran.

"Maksudku, antarkan aku ke tempat yang sudah aku dan Kaito-kun janjikan" jawab Miku.

"Tapi kan kami tidak tau dimana letaknya" kata Lenka.

"Aku akan pergi bersama kalian. Jadi kalian hanya perlu menemaniku, oke?" ucap Miku sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Um... Baiklah" kataku dan Lenka.

"Kyaa! Arigatougozaimasu! Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, ya. _Ja ne_!" kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Cepatnya..." kata Lenka.

"Hahh... Aku jadi takut. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi besok, ya?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Tunggu saja esok hari" jawab Lenka

**TBC**

Gimana?

Ceritanya gaje, ya?

Judul chapternya juga gaje... (QAQ)

Gomen ne kalau ada typonya

Please review! X3


	5. Miku's First Date

Moshi-moshi, minna! Akhirnya authornya bisa ngetik ide cerita buat chapter 5! XD Pengen cepat-cepat read, ya? Udah ga sabar, yaa...? Wkwkwk... #KEPEDEAN kita langsung mulai aja ya, minna! XDD

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Ku lihat arloji yang mengikat tangan kiriku. Jarum jam menunjukkan bahwa sekarang jam 9:45 A.M. Aku dan Lenka menunggu Miku di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di dekat rumah Miku.

"Hahh... Kenapa Miku-chan belum terlihat juga?" tanya Lenka.

"Tidak tau, tapi dia lama sekali" jawabku.

**KLEKK!**

Bunyi pintu dari rumah Miku terdengar di telingaku dan Lenka. Kami yakin bahwa itu adalah Miku. Aku dan Lenka segera menghampiri Miku.

"Miku-chan! Oh...!" Aku dan Lenka kaget sekali ketika melihat muka Miku.

"Rin-chan, Lenka-chan, _ohayou_! _Omatase_. _Doushita no_?" tanya Miku.

Sepertinya Miku sama sekali tidak sadar dengan mukanya. Dandanannya menor sekali, sudah seperti badut! Menurutku, Miku seperti menggunakan topeng buatan.

"Miku-chan, siapa yang mendandanimu?" tanyaku.

"Huh? Aku sendiri. Bagaimana? Aku cantik kan?" tanya Miku yang narsis.

"Kau seperti memakai topeng, Miku-chan" jawabku jujur.

"Huh?! _Hontou_?!" tanya Miku kaget.

"Iya, itu benar! Ayo masuk ke dalam rumahmu, kau tidak bisa pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu" ajak Lenka.

"Dan lagipula, bajumu sedikit kotor. Kau harus mendapat perbaikan sebelum pergi" kataku.

"_Demo_, Kaito-kun menungguku.." kata Miku.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut kami" kataku.

"_Nani_?!" Aku dan Lenka langsung menyeret Miku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

Di kamar Miku, aku mencari-cari baju yang pantas untuk dipakai Miku, sedangkan Lenka yang kembali mendandani Miku. Ku bongkar-bongkar lemari baju Miku dan kemudian, ku temukanlah baju yang sempurna untuk dipakai Miku. Baju itu berwarna biru muda dengan dasi yang mirip dengan dasi seragam sekolah kami namun dasi ini berwarna putih. Aku yakin baju ini pantas untuk Miku.

"Aku sudah menemukan baju yang pantas untukmu, Miku-chan!" kataku sambil mengeluarkan baju itu.

"Dan aku juga sudah mengubah dandanan Miku-chan menjadi lebih _kawaii_" kata Lenka.

Ku lihat muka Miku yang habis didandani Lenka. Sungguh Miku yang cantik!

"Miku-chan, _anata wa kawaii ne_!" pujiku.

"Sekarang, pakailah baju yang sudah dipilih Rin-chan" kata Lenka sambil tersenyum kepada Miku.

Miku mengangguk. Ia pun mengganti bajunya. Tentunya kami juga keluar dari kamar Miku. Selesai mengganti bajunya, Miku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Whoaa! Miku-chan _no kawaii_!" puji Lenka.

"Hehehe... Ini semua berkat kalian. Arigatougozaimasu, Lenka-chan! Rin-chan!" kata Miku.

"Iya, sekarang ayo kita berangkat! Pasti Kaito-kunmu sudah menunggu lama!" kataku.

Muka Miku langsung memerah. Aku dan Lenka langsung tertawa kecil. Kami pun berangkat menuju tempat janjian Miku dan Kaito.

* * *

Sebelum sampai di tempat, kami sudah melihat Kaito. Jadi, kami langsung mendorong Miku dan bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku dan Lenka mengikuti Miku.

"Whoaa... Hatsune-san, kau cantik sekali hari ini. Sudah siap untuk pergi?" tanya Kaito.

Kami tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kaito dan Miku karena tempat persembunyian kami lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka janjian. Tapi, yang jelas ketika mereka berbicara, muka Miku tiba-tiba memerah.

"Ada apa, ya? Aku jadi penasaran. Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka?" usulku.

"Iya, ayo!" ajak Lenka.

Ketika ingin beranjak, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik jaket abu-abuku dan rompi _pink_ yang di pakai Lenka.

"UH!" Aku dan Lenka langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Rin!" sapa Len.

Ah, ternyata yang menarik kami adalah Rinto! Dasar menyebalkan!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Lenka.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Malah sampai bersembunyi segala" kata Rinto.

"Kami sedang melakukan apa, itu bukan urusanmu!" ucapku.

"Tadinya aku dan Rinto ingin berkunjung ke toko kuemu. Tapi karena aku melihat kau dan Lenka disini, jadi kamiᅳ Hmph!" Tiba-tiba mulut Len langsung ditutup olehku.

Tanpa kusangka, ternyata Miku dan Kaito kembali! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Jangan-jangan kencan pertama Miku gagal!

"Ehh? Kenapa mereka kembali?" tanya Lenka dengan suara pelan.

Ku lihat Miku dan Kaito yang menggandeng seorang anak kecil.

"Tidak mungkinnn...!" kataku dan Lenka kaget.

"Tolong cubit pipiku! Ini mungkin hanya mimpi!" kataku.

**CLUTT!**

Pipiku benar-benar dicubit! Tapi oleh siapa? Ahh... Ternyata...

"Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku?!" tanyaku.

"Kan kau yang menyuruh untuk dicubit. Makanya aku mencubitmu" jawab Rinto.

"Uhh! Dasar!" kataku kesal.

"Hm.. Dia kan gadis kemarin yang mengusirku dan Len. Ah, aku tau sekarang. Kalian pasti cemburu padanya sehingga kalian berencana untuk menggagalkan kencan mereka" tebak Rinto.

"Siapa bilang?! Kami sahabatnya! Tidak mungkin kami melakukan hal seperti itu!" kataku dan Lenka.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian terus melihat gadis itu? Ayo ngaku, kalian pasti penguntit" kata Rinto.

"Miku-chan kembali ke sini! Cepat sembunyi!" ucap Lenka.

Aku segera menarik Len untuk bersembunyi di tempat lain, sedangkan Lenka dan Rinto sudah bersembunyi di tempat lain.

"Miku-chan dan Kaito-kun mau kemana, ya? Malah sambil bersama anak itu, hufttt..." aku menghela nafas dan terduduk.

"_Doushite_?" tanya Len.

"_Nandemonai_" jawabku.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku lapar, nih. Ayo ajak Rinto dan Lenka juga" ajak Len.

"Uh.. Benar juga. Aku juga merasa lapar, ayo" ucapku.

Len segera menghampiri Rinto dan Lenka dan mengajak mereka makan. Kami pun setuju dan makan di McDonald's. Lumayan juga makan disini, tapi kami hanya makan sedikit.

"Kalau aku sudah melihat Miku-chan, aku dan Rin-chan akan langsung pergi" ucap Lenka.

"Kalian mau menguntit lagi, ya? Kalau kalian menguntit terus, sepertinya kencan mereka akan batal" ucap Rinto.

"Ho! Jangan-jangan..." aku dan Lenka sudah menduga hal yang aneh.

"Apa?! Jangan berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh!" ucap Rinto.

"Hihihi..." Aku dan Lenka langsung tertawa kecil, tapi dengan senyum licik.

"_Demo_, sepertinya kata Rinto benar juga. Sepertinya kalian memang sedang menguntit, ada apa sih?" tanya Len mulai curiga.

"_Iya_, _nandemonai_" jawabku.

"Yosh! Makananku sudah habis! Ayo pergi" ajak Len.

"Biar aku yang bayar" kata Rinto.

"Heh?! _Demo_ᅳ"

"Jangan membantah!" bentak Rinto.

'Huhh... Dia ini ikhlas bayarin atau nggak, nih?' pikirku.

"Yuk pergi! Ah! Itu Miku-chan dan Kaito-kun!" kata Lenka.

"Ayo perᅳ"

"Hei, kalian mau kemana lagi? Menguntit itu tidak baik untuk anak SMP" kata Rinto.

Lagi-lagi jaketku dan rompi Lenka di tarik oleh Rinto.

"Kami tidak menguntit!" ucapku dan Lenka.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian masih ingin mengikuti Hatsune-san?" tanya Len.

"Ya... Tidak ada apa-apa, sih. Kami kan cuma mau melihat keadaan Miku!" jawab Lenka.

"Oh, lalu kalian memotret mereka dan setelah itu kalian berencana agar foto yang kalian ambil itu di tempelkan di mading?! Kalian berencana untuk mempermalukan sahabat kalian?!" tanya Rinto.

"Kami ini sahabatnya! Mana mungkin kami melakukan hal itu!" jawabku dan Lenka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka juga?" usul Len.

"Nani?!" aku dan Lenka tidak percaya dengan usul Len.

"Ini bukan game! Sebaiknya kalian pulang!" tegurku.

"Dan sebaiknya kalian jangan menguntit" kata Rinto.

"Kami bukan penguntit!" kataku dan Lenka.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus biarkan kami ikut dengan kalian" ucap Rinto.

"Uhh..! Terpaksa, tapi kalian ingat! Jangan berisik biar tidak ketahuan!" ucap Lenka.

"Hahh... _Hai_" balas Len dan Rinto.

Kami pun mulai memata-matai Miku. Kali ini Miku dan Kaito tidak bersama anak yang tadi. Lalu anak yang tadi itu siapa? Ah, mungkin anak yang hilang. Tapi mungkin memang benar kata Rinto, sepertinya aku dan Lenka memang menguntit Miku.

"Ah! Itu dia Miku-chan dan Kaito-kun!" kataku.

"Wah, kau benar. Cepat sembunyi!" kata Lenka.

Aku mengangguk, aku pun bersembunyi di balik pot bunga yang lumayan besar. Ku lihat Miku yang terlihat gembira. Hm... Ada apa, ya? Kenapa mereka berdua gembira? Aku jadi penasaran.

"Mereka sudah naik bus" kata Rinto secara tiba-tiba.

"Uwah! BaᅳBagaimana kau bisa disini?!" tanyaku kaget.

"Dasar bodoh. Dari tadi kan aku disini, masa' tidak sadar, sih!" jawab Rinto.

"Hm... _Sokka_" ucapku.

"Ayo ikuti lagi!" ajak Lenka.

Aku, Len dan Rinto mengangguk. Kami pun kembali mengikuti Miku dan Kaito. Kami menaiki bus selanjutnya dan yakin bahwa Miku dan Kaito belum jauh. Kira-kira, kemanakah Miku dan Kaito pergi?

**TBC**

Chapter 5 selesai~! XO

Di Jepang juga ada kan yang namanya McDonald's?

Apa author salah menulis?

Please review! And kasih saran kalau ada! ^^ XD

.

.

**Continue, Keep or Delete? Like or Dislike?**

**Send Your Review, Ok? ;)**


	6. Amusement Park Part 1

_Moshi-moshi, minna_! _Ogenki desuka_? Gomen ne kalau authornya telat banget updatenyaa! X3 Yosh, lewatin basa-basinya!

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Lenka POV**

Tibalah aku, Rin, Len dan Rinto di tempat berhentinya Miku dan Kaito. Ah, Miku dan Kaito masih terlihat dan memasuki... TAMAN RIAA?!

"Eh?! Miku-chan _to_ Kaito-kun.. memasuki... taman ria?!" tanya Rin tak percaya.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Rinto sambil menarik tanganku.

Sejenak pipiku memerah karena bisa kurasakan, tangan Rinto yang lembut dan hangat. Apa dia pakai krim pelembut kayak perempuan? (**BLETAKK!** -author di timpuk batu sama Rinto. Rinto: Aku bukan shota!) Wah?! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lenka?! Kami pun masuk ke dalam taman ria. Tentunya dengan membeli tiket dulu.

"Ah! Miku-chan dan Kaito-kun kemana?" tanya Rin.

Oh, tidak! Sepertinya kami sudah kehilangan jejak Miku dan Kaito.

"Hei, lihat itu!" kata Len sambil menunjuk ke sepasang orang yang berambut biru.

"Itu pasti Miku-chan dan Kaito-kun!" seruku.

Kami pun segera mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Ternyata mereka naik... mobil-mobilan?! Aku, Len, Rin dan Rinto bersembunyi di balik tiang yang cukup besar dekat tempat bermain itu.

"Wah, Kaito-kun dan Miku-chan kelihatan senang dan romantis sekali, ya" kataku.

**Normal POV**

"Kagamine-san, Kagashira-san dan Kagaku-san" panggil seseorang.

Rin, Lenka, Rinto dan Len berbalik dan melihat kepada pemilik suara. Mereka terkejut, terlihatlah Gumi dan Gumiya bersama Neru dan Nero yang sepertinya sedang jalan-jalan (Neru: Kalau bukan jalan-jalan, mau ngapain kesini?! Taman ria bukan punyaku! *marah-marah gaje*).

"Lho, kok kalian bisa disini?" tanya Lenka.

"Kami sedang jalan-jalan kesini. Soalnya katanya ada pertunjukkan spesial disini~" jawab Gumi.

"Katanya ada konser disini. Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini? Apa kalian mau nonton konser juga? Lalu kenapa kalian di tempat mobil-mobilan? Apa kalian datang ke arena ini untuk bermain? Oh iya, apa kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya Neru bertubi-tubi, apalagi pertanyaan terakhir membuat 4 sudut siku-siku tumpul muncul di kepala mereka.

"Pertama, kami juga hanya sedang jalan-jalan" jawab Rin.

"Kedua, mungkin iya, kurasa" jawab Len.

"Ketiga, kami hanya lewat saja" jawab Lenka.

"Keempat, kami tidak berniat untuk bermain" jawab Rinto.

"Dan yang terakhir... KAMI TIDAK SEDANG BERKENCANN!" jawab Rin, Len, Lenka dan Rinto serentak sambil berteriak.

"OᅳOh, _soᅳsokka_. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke tempat konsernya sekarang!" ajak Neru sambil menarik tangan Rin.

Langsung saja Rin menarik tangan Lenka, Lenka langsung menarik tangan Rinto dan Rinto juga menarik tangan Len. Dan jadilah, rantai makanan (?). Ya, pokoknya gitulah! XDD (Lenka: Otak authornya lagi error, sebaiknya dicuci dulu -WTH?!-)

'_Pokoknya nanti harus bisa kabur!_' pikir Rin, Lenka, Len dan Rinto yang ditarik paksa.

**Miku POV**

Aku dan Kaito keluar dari arena tempat bermain tadi menuju ke tempat lain. Sebenarnya kami keluar bukan karena sudah waktu giliran, tapi karena kami diusir. Kami diusir karena tindakanku yang membuat kami diusir.

**Flashback On**

_"Yeyy! Kaito-kun! Belok kanan!" seruku._

**_BRAKK!_**

_"Mundurr.. Nah, ayo belok kiri!" seruku lagi._

**_BRAKK! GEBRAKK!_**

_"Yuhuu!" sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat saking serunya._

_"Hei, kalian! Mobil bernomor 57! Berhenti disana!" seru petugas menggunakan toa._

_"Eh?" Aku langsung melihat nomor mobil yang aku dan Kaito naiki, 57._

_Petugas itu langsung datang ke arahku dan Kaito._

_"Hei! Cepat kalian keluar!" ucap petugas itu._

_Ku lihat Kaito yang matanya berputar-putar. Dan ku lihat juga di depanku, lho? Jadi tadi itu aku yang menyetir? Wah, aku pasti sudah kelihatan gila barusan._

_"Cepat keluar dari arena! Berhentilah merusak benda-benda di taman ria ini!" tegurnya._

_Aku dan Kaito pun keluar dengan perasaan malu dan terpaksa. Perasaan kecewa, menyesal dan bersalah, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi 1._

**Flashback Off**

"Ano... Gomennasai, Kaito-kun. Ini semua salahku" kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Miku. Yang tadi itu menyenangkan juga, lho! Ayo kita cari permainan lain!" ajak Kaito.

"Tapi apa benar kau tidak kesal atau marah atau menyesal karena sudah berpacaran denganku?" tanyaku sambil menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air mataku yang hampir mengalir.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus menyesal? Aku senang kok bisa punya Miku yang cantik dan imut. Kau itu semangat dan baik hati, berbeda dengan orang lain yang ku kenal" jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Kaito-kun... Arigatou!" ucapku sambil memeluk Kaito.

Kaito pun membalas pelukanku. Pandangan orang-orang disekitar kami mulai tertuju pada kami. Tapi, aku dan Kaito tidak peduli seakan-akan di dunia ini hanya ada kami berdua.

**JRENGG! JRENGG! JRENGG!** (?)

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara musik yang sangat keras. Wah, sampai gempa rasanya. Ada apa, ya?

"Miku, sepertinya disana ada konser" kata Kaito.

"Eh? _Hontou_?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Ayo kita lihat!" ajak Kaito sambil menarik tanganku.

**BLUSHH!**

Mukaku tiba-tiba saja memerah ketika Kaito menggandengku. Kami pun langsung pergi ke tempat asal suara. Dan memang benar, ada konser disini!

"Wah, tidak sia-sia ya kita kesini hari ini" kata Kaito.

"Iya!" balasku sambil tersenyum.

**Rin POV**

**JRENGG! JRENGG! JRENGGG!**

Aku langsung menutup telingaku, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku kecuali Neru, Nero, Gumi dan Gumiya. Ini karena musik yang dimainkan terlalu keras, atau mungkin karena aku yang jarang nonton konser secara_ live_, ya?

"Rin-chan, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini!" kata Lenka.

"Hah? Apa? Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak dengar!" seruku.

Lenka langsung menarikku dan Rinto. Rinto pun langsung menarik Len agar tidak ketinggalan. Kami segera berusaha untuk menahan musik keras yang membahana ini. Demi keluar dari kerumunan yang luas ini, aku harus berusaha! Dan akhirnya, kami pun berhasil keluar dari kerumunan tadi. Fyuuhh... _Kami-sama_, _arigatougozaimasu_!

"Fyuhh... Melegakan" kataku sambil membungkuk karena lelah.

Tiba-tiba sehelai rambut jatuh di jalanan, tepat di hadapanku. Ku ambil helai rambut itu dan melihatnya. Helai rambut itu sangat panjang dan berwarna biru aqua. Tunggu dulu, aqua...? Jangan-jangan.. ini... rambut Miku?!

'_JaᅳJangan-jangan..._' aku langsung menengok ke sebelah kananku.

Wah! Ada Miku dan Kaito yang sedang menonton konser! Mereka bertepuk tangan ria sambil mengiringi lagu yang dinyanyikan.

"Wahh! Cepat sembunyi!" seruku langsung mendorong mereka pelan-pelan.

Kami pun segera bersembunyi sebelum Miku dan Kaito tau kalau kami menguntitnya.

"Miku-chan dan Kaito-kun... Apa mereka akan terus menonton konser itu?" tanyaku.

"Semoga saja tidak" jawab Len.

"Hei" sahut Rinto.

"Siapa yang kau panggil?" tanyaku.

"Kalian semua yang ku panggil. Kita kan sudah beli karcis, kenapa tidak kita bersenang-senang dulu daripada memboros uang hanya demi mereka berdua?" usul Rinto.

"Benar juga, lagipula kalau Miku dan Kaito terus menonton konser ini sampai selesai, kan kita juga bosan" kata Len.

"Iya juga, sih..." Lenka terlihat ragu.

"Sudahlah. Nah, sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang dulu. Ayo mulai dari _roller coaster_" ajak Rinto sambil menunjuk ke permainan yang menurutku dan Lenka mengerikan.

**Normal POV**

Rin dan Lenka langsung bergidik ngeri melihat _roller coaster_ yang nanti akan mereka naiki. Hidup atau mati, siap menanti Lenka dan Rin.

* * *

"KYAAA!" Lenka dan Rin terus berteriak selama _roller coaster_ itu berjalan dengan cepat.

Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang ada di belakang mereka. Bila di hitung dalam persen, kemungkinan ada 82% orang yang berteriak sedangkan yang tidak berteriak hanya 18% (**#BLETAKK!** -author dipukul Rin- Rin: Jangan peduliin author yang goblok ini! Author: Jahat kau, Rin... *nangis bawang bombay dipojokan*).

Sementara Rinto dan Len? Rinto kelihatan tenang, ia bahkan memasang headset dikepalanya sambil mendengarkan musik. Sedangkan Len hanya menutup matanya tanpa berteriak. Akhirnya, permainan itu pun selesai. Rin, Lenka, Len dan Rinto segera keluar dari tempat itu. Mata Rin dan Lenka berputar-putar karena pusing.

"Hahaha. Begitu saja langsung pusing. Yang tadi itu menyenangkan, lho. Iya kan, Len?" ujar Rinto sambil melihat ke arah Len.

"IᅳIya..." jawab Len dengan muka pucat.

Jangan-jangan karena kecepatan roller coaster tadi, Len jadi masuk angin.

"Wah, jangan masuk angin dong, Len" ucap Rinto.

"Kau... terlalu parah... dalam memilih..." kata Lenka yang matanya masih berputar-putar.

"Hehehe. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengganti permainan tadi menjadi yang itu" kata Rinto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah rumah bekas terlihat kotor.

Oh, tidak. Itu pasti rumah hantu. Bagaimanakah nasib Rin dan Lenka selanjutnya?

**TBC**

Yo, _minna_!

Kayaknya gaje, ya?

Untuk bagian taman ria, kayaknya ada 3 bagian

Jadi 3 chapter untuk bagian taman ria XD #author_ngomong_gaje

Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya! ^^

.

.

**Continue, Keep or Delete? Like or Dislike?**

**Send Your Review, Ok? ;)**


	7. Amusement Park Part 2

Yo, _kon'nichiwa minna_! XD _Ogenki desuka_? :D _Gomen ne_ kalau pembuatan chapter 7-nya lambat. Biasa, author ada tugas, sibuk sama sekolah~ :D Mumpung sempet, author ketik chapter 7! Silahkan dibaca~ ^^

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hehehe. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengganti permainan tadi menjadi yang itu" kata Rinto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah rumah bekas terlihat kotor.

Oh, tidak. Itu pasti rumah hantu. Awalnya Rin dan Lenka ketakutan, namun tiba-tiba, mereka melihat Miku dan Kaito masuk ke dalam.

"Miku-chan dan Kaito-kun masuk rumah hantu?!" tanya Rin dan Lenka tidak percaya.

"Tuh, ada sahabat yang ingin kalian intipi. Ayo masuk!" ajak Rinto.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Rin dan Lenka pun masuk bersama Len dan Rinto.

"Lenka-chan, pegang tanganku erat-erat, ya!" kata Rin yang ketakutan.

Lenka pun memegang tangan Rin. Mereka masih nampak ketakutan, padahal baru masuk.

"Hahaha, hantu disini mah hantu palsu. Tidak perlu takut begitu" ujar Rinto.

"Tapi kan dandanannya juga serem" kata Lenka.

"Ternyata kalian takut masuk ke rumah hantu, ya..." kata Len.

**KWAKK! KWAKK! KWAKK! **(?)

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi yang tidak ingin di dengar oleh Rin dan Lenka. Sontak, mereka pun kaget dan alhasil! Mereka pun berteriak.

"KYAA!" Rin dan Lenka teriak kaget.

Mereka langsung sangat merinding setelah bunyi itu tak terdengar lagi. Mereka merasa bahwa sepertinya hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam. Seakan-akan rumah ini bukan rumah hantu yang dibuat-buat. Padahal, Rinto dan Len masih dibelakang mereka.

'_Rin kasihan juga..._' pikir Len.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Len langsung menggenggam tangan Rin yang langsung kaget itu.

"Uwah?! LeᅳLen-kun...?" Rin kaget dan mukanya memerah. Untung saja Len tidak bisa melihatnya.

Rinto juga melakukan hal yang sama karena kasihan juga (Author: Masa, sihhh? Rinto: Iyaa... Author: Yakin, nih? Rinto: Iya.. Author: Benar? Sungguh-sungguh? Tulus? Ikhlas ga? Rinto: IYAA! -langsung ngejitak author sampai benjol (?)-). Ia pun menggenggam tangan Lenka. Sontak Lenka juga kaget dengan perlakuan Rinto ini.

"RiᅳRinto-kun..."

"Kau takut kan? Kau pasti merasa tidak tenang kalau hanya menggandeng tangan Rin" ujar Rinto.

**BLUSHH!**

Kini muka Lenka sudah memerah melebihi kepiting rebus atau tomat. Untung tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang, setidaknya ia tidak pingsan karena _blushing_.

"Kira-kira, sahabatmu dan pacarnya sudah sampai mana, ya?" tanya Rinto.

"Hei, mereka itu anggota OSIS. Jangan meremehkan mereka, dong" ujar Rin.

"Apa spesialnya OSIS? Bukankah mereka juga sama-sama manusia yang bisa merasakan sedih dan senang?" tanya Len.

"Iya, sih... _Demo_, _so_ᅳ"

"KYAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan di depan sana (dimana?)

"Itu seperti suara Miku-chan! Ayo lihat!" ajak Rin.

Rin pun segera menarik Lenka ke tempat dimana suara Miku berasal. Dibuangnya mainan laba-laba yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ditendangnya boneka menyeramkan yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa rasa takut.

'_Aneh sekali... Di saat seperti ini, mereka sama sekali tidak takut pada apapun di depan mereka!_' pikir Rinto.

Akhirnya pun Rin dan Lenka sampai di tempat. Lagi-lagi Lenka pusing karena ditarik oleh Rin yang berlari sangat cepat. Di susul pula oleh Len dan Rinto.

"Eh?" ternyata Miku bukan berteriak karena ketakutan.

Ia ternyata berteriak karena berhasil melewati tantangan rumah hantu dan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah.

**GUBRAKK!**

Kalau tau begitu, Rin dan Lenka tidak akan membuang tenaga tadi dan lebih baik menikmati momen-momen romantisnya tadi (Author: Ciyee.. Ciyeee! PJ, dong! *di pukul habis-habisan sama Rin gara-gara bikin alur jadi gaje*).

"_Anata wa baka desu_" ledek Rinto.

"_Urusai_!" seru Rin.

Setelah Miku dan Kaito diyakini sudah lumayan jauh, mereka pun keluar dari rumah hantu itu dan langsung di sambut. Langsung saja mereka diberi hadiah oleh petugasnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau menerimanya (Author: Ada, kok! Aku mau!), tapi karena dipaksa mereka pun mengambilnya. Hadiah itu berbentuk kotak (Pastilah!) yang di bungkus dengan kertas coklat.

"Aku bingung apa isinya" kata Rin.

"Eh, ayo cari Miku-chan dan Kaito-kun" ajak Lenka.

"Lagi?" tanya Len dan Rinto.

Tanpa menghiraukan si kembar itu, Rin dan Lenka melihat kalau Miku bersama dengan Kaito yang sedang melewati beberapa badut disekitar mereka. Dengan menjaga jarak, mereka pun menyusul Miku dan Kaito. Namun, penguntitan mereka di hentikan sementara oleh badut-badut di sekitar mereka.

"_Konnichiwa_! _Watashi wa_ Mamemo _desu_! Di hari yang indah seperti ini, memang pantas untuk berkencan bagi pasangan seperti kalian disini. Ini" kata seorang badut memberikan 2 balon kepada Rin dan Lenka.

'_Kami bukan pasangan dan bukan anak kecil yang perlu diberi balon..._' pikir Rin dan Lenka.

"EᅳEh? _Demo_, kami bukan pasaᅳ"

"Silahkan lewat, nona dan tuan muda" kata badut lain yang mempersilahkan Rin, Lenka, Len dan Rinto untuk kembali berjalan.

"Ah, itu dia Hatsune-san" kata Len.

"Hm? Oh, iya! Kau benar! Ayo, berjalan perlahan" ajak Lenka.

Mereka pun perlahan mendekati Miku dan Kaito. Tapi karena saking banyaknya orang-orang, pandangan mereka pun terhalang.

"Hei, Rin-chan, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Lenka.

**Rin POV**

"Hei, Rin-chan, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Lenka.

Ku lihat arlojiku, "Sudah hampir jam 5 sore" jawabku.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita naik kincir raksasa?" usul Lenka.

"Wah, ada pemandangan sunset. Iya kan?" tebakku.

Lenka mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sepertinya ia memang ingin menaiki kincir raksasa itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya itu usul yang bagus" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun menaiki kincir raksasa itu setelah mendapatkan giliran. Kami masuk ke dalam dan duduk. Bangku-bangku kincir raksasa itu tidak berkaca, jadi balon yang kami bawa bisa masuk. Ah, aku punya ide yang bagus! Kincir raksasa ini perlahan berputar.

"Lenka-chan, nanti kan kalau sudah ke atas kincir ini akan berhenti sebentar, bagaimana kalau kita menerbangkan balonnya saat itu?" usulku.

"Wah, itu ide yang bagus. Aku setuju, deh. Oh iya, Len-kun, coba buka hadiahnya, aku ingin tau isinya" kata Lenka.

Len pun merobek-robek bungkus kertas coklat itu dan kemudian membuka kotak itu, aku, Rinto dan Lenka segera melihat isinya.

"Eh? Ternyata 2 pasang syal" ucapku.

"1 pasang warnanya biru, 1 pasang lagi warna biru" kata Len.

"Padahal musim gugur masih 2 bulan lagi, belum lewat liburan musim panas" ucapku.

"Nah, sebaiknya perempuan ambil yang pink saja, ya dan lelaki ambil yang biru" kata Rinto.

"Ehh...? Tapi aku suka warna biru. Kenapa kau tidak yang pink saja?" usulku dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Cih! Enak saja!" kata Rinto yang langsung memandang ke sebelah barat.

"Hahahaha..." Len, aku dan Lenka tertawa.

Hari ini menyenangkan juga, walau kami tak bermain dengan semua permainan taman hiburan disini. Yang jelas, bermain dan berjalan-jalan bersama teman-teman itu menyenangkan.

"Hei, lihat itu" kata Rinto sambil menunjuk ke sebelah barat.

Aku langsung menengok dan melihat pemandangan _sunset_ yang sangat indah saat itu. Ternyata kalau dilihat dari ketinggian setinggi ini bagus juga. Kincir raksasa ini perlahan diam sementara agar penumpang bisa mengambil foto dan melihat pemandangan sunset yang indah itu.

"_Kirei_..." pujiku.

Aku terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Secara perlahan, kincir raksasa ini pun kembali berputar dan akhirnya kami pun turun setelah sampai dibawah. Saatnya pulang, arlojiku sudah menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah jam 6 sore. Lampu-lampu di taman hiburan itu pun terbuka di taman hiburan ini.

**KLUNGG! KLUNGG!** (?)

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, pasti ada e-mail. Tapi dari siapa? Ku buka kunci ponselku dan melihat sebuah pesan mail dari... Miku.

_From: Hatsune_ _

_To: Kagaku_ _

_Subject: Bahagiaaa!_

_Rin-chan! Coba tebak apa yang terjadi hari ini! I'm really happy! X3_

**Reply**･**Delete**

Aku tersenyum sejenak, lalu ku balas pesan dari Miku. Ku ketikkan kata-kata yang ingin kusampaikan.

_From: Kagaku_ _

_To: Hatsune_ _

_Subject: Re; Bahagiaaa!_

_Ceritakannya besok saja, ya, Miku-chan. Aku lelah sehabis bekerja ditoko kueku. Kau tak perlu datang ke rumahku, oke? Soalnya, aku mau nutup sekarang_

Send! Ku tekan tombol untuk mengirim pesan mail itu ke Miku. Padahal, aku belum sampai ke rumah, tapi aku sudah bilang tokoku akan tutup. Wah, berdosanya aku.

"Dari siapa, Rin-chan?" tanya Lenka.

"Dari Miku-chan. Dia menulis kalau dia sangat bahagia hari ini" jawabku.

"Hontou?" tanya Lenka.

"Ung!" aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Lenka.

Ku pikir tidak hanya Miku yang senang hari ini, tapi kami juga senang bisa bermain disini. Aku harap, lain kali aku bisa kesini ramai-ramai bersama teman-teman sekelas.

**TBC**

Ah~ _Gomennasai, minna_

Ku pikir taman hiburannya sampai 3 chapter, ternyata hanya 2

Sekali lagi, _hontou ni gomen_!

Review _ne_?


	8. Len's & Rinto's Sister?

Konnichiwa! Gomen ne telat updatenya! (OAO) Habis, author mau ujian sebentar lagi~ Ok, tanpa basa-basi (**#PLAKK!** Len: Tadi itu basa-basi tau!) Oh iya, maksud author, tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, silahkan dibaca~ ^^

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Rin POV**

"_Ohayou_" sapaku.

"_Ohayou_", "_Ohayou_!" balas yang lain.

"Rin-channn...! _Ohayougozaimasu_!" balas Miku yang datang seperti ombak yang tak tertandingi kedahsyatannya.

**GRABB!**

Miku langsung mendekapku erat-erat saking senangnya karena aku sudah datang. Namun, aku merasa sedikitᅳCoret dan ganti menjadi kata **SANGAT**! Ya, sangat sesak dengan pelukan Miku yang terlalu erat.

"Mii... ku...-chan... A...ku.. tak.. bi... sa... ber... na... pass...!" ucapku.

"Ah, _gomennasai_. Aku senang sekali Rin-chan sudah datang!" kata Miku melepas pelukannya.

"Setidaknya aku belum mati.." kataku.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat dudukku. Ku lihat Len dan Rinto yang kelihatannya sedikit... galau? Oh, _forget it_. Mereka terus memandangi keluar jendela.

"_Ohayougozaimasu_, Lenka-chan" sapaku.

"_Ohayou_, Rin-chan. Bagaimana tadi? Tentang kekuatan pelukan Miku-chan" kata Lenka.

"Aku sampai tidak bisa bernapas. Apa kau juga mendapatkannya ketika kau datang?" tanyaku.

"Miku-chan ingin memelukku juga, _demo_ aku langsung menghindar hingga akhirnya..."

"_Doushite_?" tanyaku.

"Dia tanpa sengaja memeluk Gakupo-kun" jawab Lenka.

"Hee...?! _Hontou desuka_?!" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Benar, kok. Untung saja Kaito-kun berbeda kelas dengannya, jadi dia tidak akan tau" kata Lenka.

"Ahaha.. Lagipula kalau ada Kaito-kun kan hal itu bisa dibilang kesalah pahaman. Oh iya, memang saat Miku-chan memeluk Gakupo-kun tidak ada Luka-chan?" tanyaku.

"Ada, kok. Tuh, sekarang si Gakupo-kun lagi merengek minta maaf sama Luka-chan" jawab Lenka sambil menunjuk ke arah Gakupo.

"Ohh... _Sokka_" ku lihat Gakupo yang terus meminta maaf pada Luka-chan. Tapi kok Miku-chan tidak ikut meminta maaf?

"Rin-chan, hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga, lho" kata Lenka.

"Oh iya! Prakteknya tentang apa?" tanyaku.

"Katanya sih kita bakal praktek lari estafet" jawab Lenka.

"_Nani_...?! Aku kan tidak jago dalam lari estafeettt...!" kataku setengah berteriak dan langsung lemas.

"TeᅳTenang, Rin-chan. Lakukan semuanya dengan semangat, kau pasti bisa! _Ganbatte_!" seru Lenka menyemangati.

"_Demo_..."

"_Sore wa daijoubu_! Tenang saja, Rin-chan! Aku harap kita bisa sekelompok dalam lari estafet!" kata Miku yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Iya..."

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo cepat kita ganti baju" ajak Miku.

Aku dan Lenka mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan baju olahraga kami dari loker. Tapi, sejak tadi ku perhatikan, sepertinya Rinto dan Len tidak bersemangat. Ada apa, ya? Biasanya mereka berisik dan bersemangat marah-marah (Len & Rinto: Sialan kau, author. Berani-beraninya ngungkap aib orang! -WTH?!-). Kami langsung pergi ke ruang ganti dan mengganti baju kami. Baju olahraga kami berwarna putih dengan celana hitam yang pendeknya selutut (Author: Ga ada yang nanya kok, Rin-chan... XD).

"Ayo kita ke lapangan!" ajak Miku.

Kami pun keluar dari ruang ganti dan segera menuju ke lapangan. Berolahraga ya pasti dilapangan, masa' ditoilet.

**PRITTT!**

Terdengar bunyi peluit yang ditiup oleh guru olahraga kami, Yanne-_sensei_. Semua murid langsung berhenti ngobrol dan berbaris dengan tertib.

"_Ohayou_, _minna_. Hari ini kalian akan praktek lari estafet. Kalian pasti tau lari estafet kan? Kalian harus mengambil tongkat dengan tangan kiri kalian lalu menyerahkannya ke pemain selanjutnya. Ingat! Pemain selanjutnya yang mendapatkan tongkat harus menggunakan tangan kanan! Kemudian, diserahkan lagi ke pemain selanjutnya, dipegang di tangan kiri. Dan sampai pemain seterusnya" jelas Yanne-_sensei_.

"Aku harap kita bisa sekelompok", "Kalau kelompoknya bebas, kita sekelompok, ya", "Aku jadi deg-degan".

Murid-murid menjadi ribut akan hal berkelompok. Sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin terpisah dari teman mereka masing-masing.

**PRIITTT!**

Lagi-lagi Yanne-_sensei_ meniup peluitnya, tapi kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya sehingga murid-murid semua termasuk aku harus menutup telinga.

"Semuanya diam! _Sensei_ yang akan memilih kelompok kalian! Masing-masing kelompok beranggotakan 4 orang!" ucap Yanne-_sensei_.

"Wah, kalau andaikan harus 4 orang, kita bertiga sama siapa lagi, ya?" tanya Miku.

"Kelas kita muridnya ada 28 kan?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana pun juga, lari estafet memang 4 orang, Rin-chan" kata Lenka.

"Dengar! Kalau sudah dipanggil menjadi kelompok ke berapa, langsung buat barisan baru! Ring Suzune, Kasane Teto, Sukone Tei dan Hibiki Lui kelompok 1!" kata Yanne-_sensei_.

Orang-orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil tersebut langsung membuat barisan baru seperti yang diperintahkan Yanne-_sensei_. Tapi, kok sepertinya kelompok 1 dari absen 1-4, ya? Apa jangan-jangan kelompoknya memang sesuai absen? Aku absen nomor 17, kira-kira Lenka-chan nomor berapa, ya?

"Lenka-chan, nomor absenmu berapa?" tanyaku.

"20" jawab Lenka.

"Rin-chan... Sepertinya kita tak akan sekelompok, deh... Karena sepertinya Yanne-sensei mengelompokkan anggota-anggotanya sesuai nomor absen. Sayangnya nomor absenku 11..." kata Miku.

"Sayang sekali, tapi siapa yang bernomor 18 dan 19?" tanyaku.

"Kagaku Rin, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rinto dan Kagashira Lenka! Kelompok 5!" seru Yanne-_sensei_.

'_Eh?! Aku sekelompok dengan mereka berdua?!_' pikirku.

Aku langsung duduk paling depan karena nomor absenku 17 (Author: Karena nomor absen atau karena pendek? *tersenyum licik* Rin: Diam kau, author! Mentang-mentang tinggi, itu kan karena kamu makan tiang listrik! **#BLETAKK!**). Tunggu dulu... Kalau absen 17 ada di paling terakhir, berarti aku akan lari sampai garis finish?!

"Baiklah, semua kelompok sudah dibagikan. Minna! Kita akan memulai dari kelompok 1, 2 dan 3. Jadi bersiap-siaplah di barisan yang akan kalian gunakan untuk berlari! Oh iya, yang menempati posisi pertama adalah nomor absen yang ke terakhir!" ucap Yanne-sensei.

Len dan Rinto sama sekali tak berbicara apa-apa dan terus diam sejak tadi pagi. Mereka seperti patung, aku jadi heran+bingung (**#PLAKK!** Rin: Sama aja, kan?). Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi?!

"Yang lain menjauh dari arena!" seru sensei. Kami langsung mundur dari arena.

Ku rasa aku bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk bertanya kepada Len dan Rinto.

"Hei, Len-kun, Rinto-kun" panggilku.

"_Nanda_?" tanya Len.

"Kalian kenapa? Kok dari tadi pagi murung terus?" tanyaku.

"_Nandemonai_.." jawab Rinto.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa mereka terlihat murung hari ini? Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Lalu kenapa kalian terlihat murung seperti patung?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu... Ini berkaitan dengan saudara perempuan kami yang dulu hilang" jawab Len.

"Eh?" aku kaget setelah Len berkata bahwa mereka memiliki saudara perempuan.

"_DouᅳDoushite_? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyaku.

"Tadi pagi, kami melihat di TV, katanya baru saja ada beberapa siswa SMP yang menerima beasiswa ke Inggris" jawab Len.

"Eh? Itu kan bagus, lalu apa yang berkaitan dengan saudara kalian?" tanyaku.

"Kami melihat di TV seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganku dan Rinto. Mulai dari rambut _honeyblonde_-nya sampai mata biru _azure_-nya. Ia bersama dengan seorang bapak-bapak tua yang kelihatan senang. Ya... Sebenarnya belum tua juga, sih.." jawab Len.

"Apa gambar gadis itu terlihat jelas dan lebih dekat?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya tak terlalu jelas, sih... Tapi dia benar-benar mirip! Sayang sekali nama dan fotonya tidak diberitahu di TV" jawab Len.

"Kau masih ingat namanya? Siapa? Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya" kataku super duper kepo, tapi yakin 10% (**#BLETAKK!**).

"Um... Siapa ya namanya, Rinto? Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi karena dia sudah tidak bertemu dengan kami lagi sejak kecil" jawab Len.

"Um... Hai.." sapa Lenka yang tiba-tiba datang.

Aku, Len dan Rinto langsung menengok ke arah pemilik suara. Lenka yang terus dilihat seperti itu langsung merasa malu (Author: Dasar pemalu! **#BLETAKK!** -di tabok-).

"SuᅳSudah waktunya kita lari estafet. Ayo.." ajak Lenka.

Kami pun bangkit berdiri dan bersiap-siap. Sementara aku hanya lesu saja setelah mengetahui kalau sekarang giliran kelompok kami. Kelompok kami segera bersiap-siap di barisan arena.

'_Baiklah, jika Lenka-chan membawa dengan tangan kiri, berarti Rinto-kun dengan tangan kanan, lalu Len dengan tangan kiri, berarti aku harus menggunakan tangan kananku!_' pikirku.

"Bersedia.. Siap... MULAI!" seru _sensei_ yang memberi aba-aba.

Lenka langsung berlari sekuat tenaga mendahului yang lain. Yups! Sekarang pun pemegang tongkatnya berganti menjadi Rinto. Ia juga berlari sangat cepat. Dan kemudian, tongkat estafet itu jatuh ke tangan Len. Ia segera berlari ke arahku. Ku persiapkan tangan kananku untuk menerima tongkat estafet itu.

**PLUKK!**

Len berhasil meletakkan tongkat estafetnya padaku dan akhirnya tongkat itu berada di tanganku. Aku segera berlari menuju ke garis finish. Saingan yang berada di sebelahku berusaha mendahuluiku. Aku pun mempercepat lariku agar cepat sampai di garis finish.

"Aku... harus.. cepat!" kataku.

Dan akhirnya, setelah berlari secepat tenaga, aku pun berhasil sampai ke garis finish.

"YEYY! Rin-chan menang!" teriak Miku.

**DUAKK!**

Miku yang diketahui mendukungku itu langsung digetok kepalanya oleh Gumiya. Hahaha... Miku sepertinya lupa kalau dia sekelompok dengan orang lain.

"Kau ini dukung siapa, sih?!" tanya Gumiya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang ingin membuatku tertawa. Aku mendatangi Lenka yang berkumpul dengan Len dan Rinto.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pergantian pelajaran.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, pelajaran olahraga selesai. Oh iya, minggu depan kalian akan berlatih bermain voli, jadi persiapkan diri kalian!" kata Yanne-_sensei_.

Kami pun kembali ke ruang ganti untuk ganti baju. Aku dan Lenka berjalan bersama ke ruang ganti perempuan.

"Rin-chan" panggil Lenka.

"Hm? _Nani_?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Len-kun dan Rinto-kun? Kelihatannya serius sekali" kata Lenka.

"Tentang saudara perempuannya" jawabku santai.

"_Nani_?! Saudara perempuannya?! Aku baru tau. Apa akan datang ke sekolah ini?" tanya Lenka.

"Saudara perempuannya hilang sejak mereka kecil, Lenka-chan. Jadi mana mungkin dia akan bersekolah disini" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"_Sokka_" balas Lenka juga tersenyum.

**TBC**

Oke, sampai sini dulu~

Author nggak tau kelanjutannya apa, tapi tunggu aja chapter 9! X9

Review ne~


	9. What's Wrong With Rin & Lenka?

Halo, minna! Gomen ne telat update (ToT) Soalnya beberapa hari lalu pulsa modem habis, terus belinya baru kemarin. Udah gitu, banyak PR yang belum di kerjain. _Hontou ni gomennasai_, _minna_! Ok, silahkan dibaca~

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

Rin POV

"Saudara perempuannya hilang sejak mereka kecil, Lenka-chan. Jadi mana mungkin dia akan bersekolah disini" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"_Sokka_" balas Lenka juga tersenyum.

"Rinnn-chann...! Lenkaa-chaann...! _Chotto matte_!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Kami mengenali suara ini, Miku!

"Negi-chaannn...~!" panggil kami berdua sengaja dengan alay.

Miku yang mendengar itu langsung ngambek di pojokan (?). Aku dan Lenka kaget melihat aksi Miku yang aneh itu, bisa di bilang sekarang kami berdua dalam keadaan muka bermulut trapesium (Maksudnya?).

"_What the hell_, Miku-chan?!" tanyaku kaget.

Lenka pun juga terlihat kaget (Rin: Udah diketik tadi, author pikun!) setelah kami memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'negi'. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa Lenka juga mengucapkan hal yang sama denganku. Ah, lupakan saja hal itu!

"_Twincest_" kata Miku tiba-tiba.

"HEE...?!" aku dan Lenka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Miku.

"Apa maksudmu, Miku-chan?" tanyaku kaget+bingung.

"Maksud dari kata '_twincest_' untuk kami berdua?" tanya Lenka.

"_Yuri_" kata Miku yang masih ngambek.

**TREKK! TREKK! PRANGG!**

Entah kenapa dengan situasi yang sedang gaje ini, keadaan serasa pecah setelah Miku mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ingin kami dengar. Waitttt..! Memang Miku kira aku dan Lenka yuri?! Itu tidak mungkinlah!

"Yo! Miku!" panggil seseorang.

Aku dan Lenka langsung menengok ke pemilik suara dan melihat bahwa itu adalah pacarnya, Kaito.

"Miku, _doushita no_?" tanya Kaito heran yang melihat Miku memojok.

Karena ketakutan, aku dan Lenka langsung kabur dari tempat itu. Entah kenapa bisa takut dengan BaKaito. Takut juga kalau sampai melihat death glare dari BaKaito, ya.. walaupun kami tidak pernah lihat juga, sih.

* * *

"Fyuhh... Syukurlah, untung kita sudah sampai di kelas duluan" kataku.

"Iya, huhh... Ini semua salahmu sih, Rin-chan!" kata Lenka.

"_Nani? Nande watashi wa?_" tanyaku heran karena Lenka tiba-tiba menuduhku.

Kami segera duduk di tempat duduk kami, daripada berdebat di pintu kelas.

"Habisnya kau memanggil Miku-chan dengan sebutan 'negi'. Miku-channya jadi ngambek, deh" jawab Lenka.

"_Matte_, bukannya kau juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'negi'?!" tanyaku.

"Ya itu semua karena kau memanggilnya 'negi'. Aku jadi ikut-ikutan, kan" jawab Lenka.

"Tapi pada saat itu kan kau juga menyebutnya bersamaan denganku! Berarti kau bukan mengikutiku" kataku.

"Tapi itu salahmu juga! Karenamu, Miku-chan jadi marah!" kata Lenka.

"Kau juga bersalah, dong!" kataku.

Entah mengapa, aku dan Lenka tiba-tiba berdebat. Padahal hanya karena Miku saja, kami sampai bertengkar. Tapi kalau Lenka terus menuduhku, kan aku juga kesal.

"Lenka-chan! Aku sama sekali tidak setuju kalau aku bersalah sendiri!" kataku.

"Aku juga!" kata Lenka.

"Huh!" aku langsung saja membuang mukaku dari tatapan Lenka.

Rasanya aku jadi tidak menyukainya. Tapi, jujur saja, aku dan Lenka belum pernah bertengkar dari kelas VII. Tapi dia duluan, sih (**Author**: Udah, jangan begitu terus dong, Rin **Rin**: Lah, kan kamu yang buat cerita! ==') Uhh...! Sebal! Sebal!

**Miku POV**

Untung sekarang aku bisa tenang karena Kaito. Ahh... Kaito baik sekali! Dia ternyata bisa menghibur orang lain juga. Wah, wah, apa mukaku memerah sekarang?

"Um?" ku lihat Rin dan Lenka yang saling membuang muka.

"Ah, sekarang aku sudah tidak cemberut lagi. Ku ceritakan, ah~" kataku langsung berjalan ke meja mereka.

"Rin-chan, Lenka-chan!" panggilku dengan riang.

"Hai, Miku-chan!" balas mereka sambil tersenyum, namun kemudian mereka membuang muka lagi.

"Kalian kenapa? Apa kalian membenciku? Gomennasai...!" ucapku.

"IᅳItu bukan salahmu! Salahkan dia!" seru Rin dan Lenka bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Ehh? Kalian kenapa? Kok jadi salah-salahan? Ayolah, jangan bercanda" kataku khawatir.

"Kami tidak bercanda, Miku-chan" kata mereka berdua.

"Padahal kan kalian duduk semeja. Masa' karena aku, kalian jadi bertengkar..." kataku.

"Ah, ini bukan salahmu, Miku-chan" kata Rin.

"Tapi kalau kalian berdua bertengkar terus, aku tetap saja masih merasa bersalah!" kataku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Apa sih yang terjadi dengan Rin dan Lenka? Pasti karena aku. Ya, ini semua salahku! Ini karena sifatku yang cengeng, jadi membuat mereka bertengkar. Ku lihat Len dan Rinto yang sudah datang ke kelas. Hm... Bisakah aku menggunakan mereka berdua?

**Rinto POV**

Aku dan Len segera kembali ke tempat duduk kami. Ku lihat 2 gadis yang duduk di belakang kami saling membuang muka. Mereka bahkan menggeser meja sedikit jauh. Aku yang baru datang pasti penasaran.

"Kok ada cela?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, Rinto?" tanya Len.

"Lihat saja itu" jawabku sambil menunjuk meja Rin dan Lenka.

"Oi, Rin, doushita no?" tanya Len.

Rin hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Len. Aneh, tumben sekali dia diam. Biasanya kan dia bawel.

"Lenka juga aneh kayak Rin. _Doushita no_?" tanyaku langsung mencubit pipi Lenka yang ternyata tembem.

Eww! Dia jadi _kawaii_ sekali! _Matte_, tadi aku berpikir apa? _Kawaii_?

**BLUSHH!**

Entah mengapa, mukaku jadi memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Mungkin kalau kepala Lenka dielus, jadi mirip seperti inu! Pasti mukaku langsung memerah kalau membayangkan hal seperti itu. Ah, daripada ketahuan, lebih baik aku ke toilet.

"AᅳAku mau ke toilet dulu!" kataku langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

**Len POV**

Oke, aku akui ada yang aneh dengan Rin dan Lenka. Mereka kan biasanya bercerita bersama.

"Kalian bertengkar, ya?" tanyaku.

Lenka dan Rin kaget dan langsung menggelengkan kepala mereka. Aha, benar kan tebakanku. Aku tau mereka pasti berbohong. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar?

"Kami tidak bertengkar, kok" jawab Rin.

"Jangan berbohong. Sudah ketahuan, kok" kataku.

"Terserah!" balas Lenka dengan dinginnya.

Uwah, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Lenka bersikap dingin. Sudah seperti Rinto, deh rasanya!

"Hei, hei. Kenapa kalian bertengkar, sih? Dan tadi Rinto kenapa, ya?" tanyaku.

"_Ore wa daijobu_" jawab Rinto yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelahku.

"Uwahh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba disini?! Mengagetkanku saja dan kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanyaku bingung.

Rinto langsung saja menundukkan kepalanya dan duduk dikursinya. Ehem! Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta, nih.

"Ano... Len-kun" panggil Lenka.

"_Hai_?"

"Ano... Itu.. sudah ada Nemi-_sensei_" kata Lenka sambil menunjuk ke meja guru.

_Oh my God_! Buruk sudah nilai kesopananku dalam pelajaran ini karena tadi aku duduk dimeja sambil menaikkan kaki ke kursi.

"_Sensei_! _Sumimasen_!" kataku.

Pelajaran saat itu pun dimulai. Aku masih tidak tau penyebab mengapa Rin dan Lenka tiba-tiba bertengkar. Aku akan menanti waktu istirahat nanti dan bertanya pada Miku. Tentu saja Miku, dia kan sahabat Rin dan Lenka.

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Yosh! Akhirnya pelajaran matematika selesai juga!" seruku bersemangat kembali.

"Kau kurang berkonsentrasi tadi" tegur Rinto.

"Ehehe... Oh, iya! _Wasureteta_!" aku langsung menghampiri meja Miku.

"Hatsune-san!" panggilku.

"Len-kun? Doushita no?" tanya Miku.

"Ano... Aku mau tanya, tentang Rin dan Lenka. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba bertengkar?" tanyaku.

"Ah.. itu..." Miku kelihatan gugup.

Hm... Pasti benar, sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Len-kun, sebaiknya kita bicara di taman belakang saja" kata Miku.

Aku mengangguk. Kami berdua pun pergi ke taman belakang. Di tengah jalan, Miku mengajak seorang pemuda berambut biru tua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito?

"Ayo, Len-kun! Kaito-kun!" kata Miku.

Kami pun segera pergi ke taman belakang.

**Rin POV**

Ku lihat Len dan Miku yang pergi entah kemana. Mereka mau kemana, ya? Tunggu dulu, nanti kalau Kaito salah paham bagaimana?

"Rin, Lenka, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Rinto.

"Eh?" aku langsung memandang Lenka dan ia juga memandangku.

Cih! Aku langsung saja membuang muka. Ku rasa aku masih kesal karena kejadian tadi.

**Rinto POV**

Tiba-tiba saja Rin dan Lenka menjadi tidak dekat. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah mereka bertengkar?

"Oi, kalian kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tak apa-apa" jawab Lenka.

"Ayo! Kita ke kantin bersama!" ajakku.

"_Gomen_, Rinto-kun. Tapi aku bawa bekal hari ini. Kau pergi dengan Kagaku-san saja, ya" kata Lenka sambil tersenyum.

WTH?! Sejak kapan Lenka memanggil Rin dengan sebutan marga?! Bukannya Lenka biasanya memanggil Rin dengan sebutan 'Rin-chan'?

"Ayo, Rinto-kun. Kita pergi!" ajak Rin sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke tanganku. Ah, aku pasti _blushing_ lagi!

**Len POV**

"Oh... Jadi begitu ceritanya" ucapku.

"Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Len-kun, aku takut kalau Rin-chan dan Lenka-chan tidak akan bersahabat seperti dulu lagi" kata Miku yang hampir menangis.

"Tenanglah, Miku" kata Kaito yang berusaha menenangkan Miku.

"Tenang saja, Miku! Aku dapat ide!" seruku.

"Eh? _Nani_?" tanya Kaito dan Miku.

**TBC**

Yosh! Chapter 9 end!

Kira-kira apaan ya yang direncanain Len buat mempersatukan Rin dan Lenka lagi?

Ok, review! ^^


	10. Kembali Bersahabat?

Moshi-moshi, minna! Whaaa...! Author kangen sama readers *ditimpuk* Gomen ne kelamaan update, author kan harus ikut UKK. Ok, silahkan baca, basa-basinya dilanjutkan setelah membaca saja! XD

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Lenka POV**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku segera memasukkan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisku.

"Lenka, pulang bareng, yuk!" ajak Len.

"_Iya_, _arigatou_" tolakku halus.

"Tapi kan aku pengen ke toko Rin, bareng-bareng saja. Kan lebih banyak lebih menyenangkan!" kata Len.

"Len-kun, kalau dia tidak mau jangan memaksa! Lagipula, siapa yang mau menerimanya di tokoku? Cih" kata Rin ketus.

Ups, kemarahanku naik.

"Huh, aku juga tak mau ke tokomu yang bersarang laba-laba itu!" balasku tanpa sadar.

Aku langsung berlari sebelum Rin membalasku lebih dari yang tadi. Perkataannya menusuk hatiku ini.

**Len POV**

Wah, bukannya berjalan lancar, malah jadi begini. Ternyata kalau sepasang sahabat bertengkar, dahsyat juga pertengkarannya. Miku! Semoga kau bisa berunding dengan Lenka diluar.

"Len, ayo pergi sekarang" ajak Rinto.

"Oke!" balasku.

Jujur, aku telah memberitahu kepada Rinto tentang rencana ini. Jadi, aku dan Rinto yang akan mengurus soal Rin sedangkan Miku dan Kaito yang akan mengurus tentang Lenka.

**Miku POV**

Sesuai rencana Len, aku dan Kaito menunggu diluar gerbang sekolah. Bagaimana pun juga, aku tak mau persahabatan aku, Lenka dan Rin sampai disini, jadi aku harus bisa membujuk Lenka! Ku lihat Lenka yang sudah melangkah keluar dari pintu sekolah.

"Lenka-chan!" panggilku.

"Huh? Ah, Miku-chan" ia segera berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Lenka-chan, ada yang ingin aku dan Kaito-kun bicarakan denganmu. Ayo ikut kami sebentar!" ajakku.

Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke taman.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Miku-chan?" tanya Lenka.

"Aku tau mungkin kau akan marah jika aku membicarakan topik ini denganmu. Tapi ini soal kau dan Rin-chan" kataku.

"Ah, aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya, sungguh! Aku pulang duᅳ"

"_Matte_!" potongku langsung menahan Lenka yang hendak pergi.

Lenka menoleh ke arahku dan menatap bingung.

"Dengarkanlah ceritaku dulu! Dan lagi, aku tau kau berbohong, Lenka-chan!" kataku.

Ia menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. Dan aku pun mulai bercerita.

"Lenka-chan, aku tau kok apa yang kau rasakan. Kalau kau tidak berbaikan dengan Rin-chan lagi, kau pasti tidak akan tahan! Kau duduk bersamanya dan akan sampai naik kelas! Apa kau tidak merasa tidak tahan?" tanyaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Miku-chan?!" tanya Lenka.

"Dengarkanlah Miku, Kagashira-san. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga, Menurutmu, apa itu sahabat?" tanya Kaito dengan lembut, tapi _baka_ (#AUTHORdirajam).

"Um... Sahabat adalah tempat dimana kita bisa berbagi rasa?" jawab Lenka tidak yakin.

"Kau tau tidak, ketika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengeluarkanmu dari perangkap, sahabat selalu berada disisimu untuk menolongmu. Juga, ketika sahabat membutuhkanmu ketika kau dan dia sedang bertengkar, sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia terus berteriak memanggil namamu. Hanya saja, kau tidak menyadarinya" kata Kaito.

'_Tumben Kaito pintar, dapat dari mana tuh kalimatnya?_' pikirku bakamodeon.

"Eh?" Lenka terlihat kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Apakah kau tidak ingat kalau Rin-chan adalah sahabatmu? Sahabat sejak SD" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Darimana kau tau?" tanya Lenka.

"Miku memberitahuku" jawab Kaito sambil menunjukku.

Lenka menatapku dan aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Namun, setelah itu raut muka Lenka berubah menjadi murung.

"_DeᅳDemo_... Apakah Rin-chan benar-benar merasakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Lenka.

"Dia pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama! Kagashira-san, kau tak boleh menyerah. Perbaikilah hubungan persahabatanmu dengan Kagaku-san. Kau tau, jika kau bertengkar dengannya, yang repot mungkin bukan hanya kau dan dia saja, tapi mungkin Kagamine-san juga" kata Kaito.

**Lenka POV**

Aku mendengarkan ucapan Kaito yang terdengar lembut. Ia berkata tentang persahabatan. Mungkin ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganku.

"_SoᅳSokka_, aku tau sekarang. Yang bersalah bukan dia, tapi aku. Dan juga..." aku menghadap Miku.

"Eh?" Miku dan Kaito penasaran+bingung dengan apa yang ku lakukan.

"_Gomennasai_, Miku-chan!" kataku.

"Eh?! _Nande_, Lenka-chan?!" tanya Miku kaget.

"_Gomen_.. karena saat itu aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan '_negi_'.." jawabku.

"Ahh... Kau tau, waktu itu aku hanya bercanda. Dan aku.. juga mau minta maaf. Waktu itu aku bilang padamu dan Rin-chan '_twincest_' dan _'yuri'_ kan? Padahal sebenarnya author yang _yuri_... (**Author**: WOI! SAYA KAGAK YURI!) Sebenarnya, waktu itu aku hanya akting. Hehehe..." kata Miku sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oke! Aku akan berusaha meminta maaf pada Rin-chan sekarang! Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa!" kataku bangkit dengan penuh semangat.

"_Ganbatte_, Lenka-chan!" kata Miku.

"Iya. _Arigatou_, Miku-chan _to_ Kaito-kun. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Kaito-kun, kau panggil aku dengan nama kecilku saja" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu.." kata Kaito.

Aku pun segera pergi ke toko kue Rin setelah berunding dengan Miku dan Kaito. Ah, rasanya amarahku dengan Rin sudah hilang. Dan perasaan deg-degan apakah Rin akan menerima perminta maafanku atau tidak muncul di hatiku.

**Rin POV**

"Huh, Lenka-chan itu tidak perlu dipedulikan" kataku ketus sambil meletakkan gelas-gelas dilemari.

"Tapi... Kau kan sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak dulu. Masa' persahabatan yang sudah sejauh itu mau disudahi.." kata Len.

"_I don't care_!" kataku.

"Hei, Rin, kau yakin tidak mau berbaikan dengan Lenka?" tanya Rinto.

"Tidak!" jawabku.

"Sekalipun dia meminta maaf padamu, kau yakin tidak akan memaafkannya?" tanya Len.

Aku terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Rinto. Aku sendiri juga bingung, sih. Lagipula, sekarang aku tidak melihat Lenka berdiri dihadapanku untuk meminta maaf bukan?

"Ya... Itu tergantung bagaimana hatiku menghendaki" jawabku tidak yakin.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi?" tanya Rinto.

"Huh?" aku menoleh ke arah Rinto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Pernahkah kau merasakan kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi?" ulang Rinto.

Aku masih punya orang tuaku di Hamamatsu, keluargaku yang lain di Fukuoka dan kakakku bekerja di Amerika. Mereka selalu mengirimiku kabar bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, walaupun aku tak tau keadaan yang sebenarnya. Saudaraku masih ada dan _ojii-chan_ dan _obaa-san_-ku belum meninggal. Ku rasa aku tak pernah merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang ku sayangi. Tapi tentu saja aku tak mau hal itu terjadi!

"Kau tau... Tentang cerita soal saudaraku tadi pagi?" tanya Rinto.

"..." Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku lupa namanya, kau ingat, Len?" tanya Rinto.

"Hm... Ku rasa aku juga lupa" jawab Len.

"Huhh... Terserah. Dia adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga Kagamine. Tapi karena pertengkaran orang tua kami, okaa-san embawanya pergi dan sampai sekarang aku tak melihatnya" kata Rinto.

"Tapi, tiba-tiba di hari perceraian antara okaa-san to otou-san, okaa-san mengalami kecelakaan sehingga perceraian itu dibatalkan. Sayangnya, ternyata okaa-san meninggal... Tapi, itu berarti kami dan saudara kami itu masih berhubungan sebagai saudara bukan?" ujar Len.

"Bagaimana pun juga, ikatan saudara tak akan pernah lepas atau hilang walaupun orang tua kalian sudah bercerai atau belum.." kataku.

"Di hari itulah, aku dan Len... um... menangis. Aku tak tau keadaan saudara perempuan kami saat itu, tapi yang jelas kami sedih karena harus kehilangan okaa-san dan saudaraku itu.." kata Rinto.

"Hahaha... Dan saat itu ada anak perempuan lain yang menghiburmu dan membuatmu tersenyum lagi. Aku lupa namanya, tapi kau sudah berjanji akan menikahinya bukan?" tanya Len sengaja menggoda Rinto.

Muka Rinto memanas saat itu. Aku tersenyum jahil.

"Ehh...? Rinto punya janji dengan gadis lain ketika kecil? Romantis sekali~" kataku ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"Akh! Kalian semua diam!" kata Rinto yang langsung menutup mukanya.

"Hehehe... _Gomen ne_" kataku.

Ternyata Len dan Rinto telah kehilangan 2 orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Ku rasa, selama hidupku berjalan, hanya Lenka dan Miku yang sering menyemangatiku kapan pun dan dimana pun aku berada.

Lenka sudah ku anggap seperti saudara kandungku sendiri! Aku sangat menyayanginya dan aku yakin Lenka juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Ia adalah bagian dari keluargaku juga, jadi aku tidak mungkin mau kehilangan dirinya. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya!

"Rinto-kun! Aku sadar sekarang, bagaimana pun juga, orang yang dekat dengan kita juga termasuk bagian dari keluarga kita! Aku mengerti sekarang! Arigatou, Rinto-kun, Len-kun!" ucapku sambil melepas celemekku.

"Kau mau kemana, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada Lenka-chan! Ku titipkan tokoku pada kalian dulu, ya!" kataku.

"Eh? _Nani_?!"

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan toko kue yang ku titipkan sementara pada Rinto dan Len. Aku... mau meminta maaf pada Lenka, walaupun mungkin ia tidak akan memaafkanku. Aku akan berusaha!

**Normal POV**

"Rin-chan!ᅳLenka-chan!" panggil Rin dan Lenka bersamaan secara tiba-tiba.

Di dekat trotoar, mereka pun bertemu. Mereka berdua saling ngos-ngosan karena berlari-lari.

"Huhh... Lenka-chan! _Gomennasai_..! Aku ini... seenaknya menuduh.. orang..." kata Rin.

"Aku juga... Gomennasai! Akulah yang bersalah... atas semua ini, Rin-chan.." kata Lenka.

Setelah napas mereka mulai teratur, mereka pun berdiri berhadapan.

"Lenka-chan... Maukah kau bersahabat kembali denganku? Aku sadar kalau ternyata sahabat itu adalah bagian dari keluargaku juga" kata Rin.

"Aku juga, Rin-chan. Rin-chan dan Miku-chan adalah sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku! Aku tak mau kehilangan kalian berdua. Dan sebaiknya, pertengkaran kita sudahi saja.." kata Lenka.

"Jadi, kita kembali bersahabat seperti dulu lagi, ya?" ujar Rin sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Melihat jari kelingking Rin, Lenka teringat akan masa lalunya. Namun, ia biarkan saja pikiran itu pergi dan membalas uluran jari kelingking Rin.

"_Hai_!" balas Lenka.

"Ehehehe..." Mereka pun tertawa dan tersenyum bersama.

Dan disaat itu, matahari terbenam dengan indahnya di hadapan mereka berdua. Mereka memandanginya bersama. Namun, tiba-tiba Rin teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Lenka-chan, mau ke tokoku sebentar? Di sana ada Len-kun dan Rinto-kun. Aku menitipkan toko kueku padanya, aku jadi kasihan sama mereka yang ditinggal.. Ayo!" ajak Rin yang tersenyum sambil menarik Lenka.

"Iya!" balas Lenka.

Mereka berdua pun kembali bersahabat dan mendatangi toko kue Rin.

**TBC**

Gimana? Kayaknya pertengkarannya kurang, deh...

Nah, pas di trotoar bagian mereka berhadapan itu, aku ngerasa kok, Rin dan Lenka kayak yuri, deh.. XD **#PLAKKED**

Wkwkwk... Habis kayak mau ehem! ehem! Nyatain cinta gitu~

Kalau Lenka dan Rin yuri, Len dan Rinto yaoi aja kali, ya? XD *dilindes*

Haha, ga mungkinlah aku buat cerita kayak gitu

Ok, silahkan review~! XD


	11. Strange Feeling

_Moshi-moshi, minna-san_! _Gomen ne_, lagi-lagi telat update.. Habisnya, author sibuk baca-baca fanfic yang author lupakan (?) yang difav oleh author :D Hehe, nggak tau juga fanfic-fanficnya udah diupdate atau belum, makanya author cari-cari :3 _Ne_, silahkan dibaca~

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Rinto POV**

Akhirnya, pertengkaran antara Rin dan Lenka pun berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Mereka malah menjadi semakin akrab setelah pertengkaran itu. Terkadang pertengkaran ada dampak positifnya juga, ya.

Hm... Juga, beberapa hari ini aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Entah kenapa, beberapa hari ini ketika dekat dengan Rin, aku selalu merasa nyaman dan hatiku berdegup kencang. Apa ya perasaan ini? Geez, nggak mungkin kan kalau aku jatuh cinta? Ga mungkinlah, Rinto! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta sama gadis jeruk itu? Ya... Walaupun aku juga suka jeruk juga, sih.

Aku, Len, Rin dan Lenka juga sering bersama. Entah kenapa, kalau ke kantin selalu bersama, ke perpustakaan pun selalu bersama. Inilah yang menyebabkan kami jadi tambah akrab. Dan pastinya, _fansgirl_-ku dan Len pun mulai memberi tatapan tajam dan ancaman kepada Rin dan Lenka. Apa aku dan Len merepotkan, ya?

"Rinto-kunnn...! Len-kunn...!" panggil Rin dari mejanya ketika aku datang.

Lho? Lenka kok tidak ada? Apa dia telat?

"_Ohayou_, Rin" sapa Len.

"_Ohayou_!" balas Rin.

"Kenapa memanggil kami sampai keras sekali, Rin?" tanyaku.

"Aku dapat kabar kalau Lenka-chan sakit, jadi tolong ajari aku PR biologi ya, Rinto-kun" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Lagi-lagi hatiku berdegup kencang. _Kami-sama_, semoga mukaku tidak memerah sekarang.

"AᅳAh... IᅳIya..." ucapku.

"Yokatta! Arigatou, Rinto-kun! Tokorode, kenapa kamu gugup seperti itu? Apa kau sakit juga?" tanya Rin.

"AᅳAhh... TiᅳTidak, kok. Aku baik-baik saja.." jawabku langsung ber-_stay cool_.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Syukurlah bel telah berbunyi. Jadi aku tak perlu berakting lagi. Ah, rasanya ada yang aneh denganku. Kenapa, sih?

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Waktu pelajaran telah selesai. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kelompok kalian, ya" ucap Hika-sensei.

Aku dan Len pun segera ke kantin. Tiba-tiba, Rin langsung memanggil kami berdua dengan sebutan um... pokoknya menjengkelkan untukku.

"Duo Kagamine!" panggil Rin.

"Kami punya nama, Rin!" kataku.

"_Gomen ne_..."

"_Doushita no_?" tanya Len.

"Aku ikut dengan kalian, ya!" seru Rin sambil tersenyum.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Sial, lagi-lagi hatiku berdegup kencang. Ah, perasaan apa ini? Kami-sama, jawablah aku. Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju ke kantin. Rasanya agak sepi kalau tidak ada Lenka dan itu pasti salah satu penyebab mengapa Rin mau mengikuti kami. Ya... Walaupun sering juga, sih.

"Len-kun, Rinto-kun, nanti kalian mau menjenguk Lenka-chan tidak?" tanya Rin.

"Kau mau menjenguknya, ya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Aku malah ingin melihat keadaannya sekarang!" jawab Rin.

"Baiklah... Karena aku juga sahabatnya, aku juga akan ikut menjenguknya" kata Len.

"KaᅳKalau begitu, aku juga!" kataku.

Kami pun sepakai untuk menjenguk Lenka jam 3 sore. Kenapa tidak sepulang sekolah? Karena Rin ingin membuka toko kuenya dulu.

**Rin POV**

Segera ku tutup tokoku. Aku harus bergegas menemui Len dan Rinto di pertigaan. Tentunya, sebelum itu aku juga mandi dulu! Dan selesai mandi, aku langsung berpakaian dan segera pergi ke pertigaan yang ada di dekat jalan tokoku. Tepat disana, aku melihat mereka berdua.

"Len-kun! Rinto-kun!" panggilku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Ah, aku tak lupa membawa payung lipat karena mungkin nantinya akan hujan. Aku segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau bawa payung?" tanya Rinto.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga" jawabku.

"Ah, ayo kita pergi sekarang" ajak Len.

Aku dan Rinto mengangguk. Kami pun pergi bersama menuju rumah Lenka. Rumah Lenka tidak jauh dari rumah Miku. Apa Miku juga menjenguknya, ya?

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"SeᅳSebentar... Siapa, ya...?" suara yang terdengar lesu dan lemas itu sepertinya aku kenal.

Ini pasti suara Lenka! Apa dia sendirian dirumahnya? Mana okaa-sannya?

**KLEKK!**

Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah Lenka yang rambutnya digerai dan acak-acakan dan mukanya memerah karena demam. Aku, Len dan Rinto kaget melihat kondisi Lenka sekarang. Lenka pun kaget melihat kami bertiga.

"KaᅳKalian..."

Karena kaget disertai demam yang sangat menyiksainya itu, ia pun pingsan. Untung saja Len berhasil menangkapnya saat itu. Kemudian, kami masuk ke dalam rumah Lenka. Sepertinya memang tidak ada orang.

"Dimana okaa-sannya?" tanya Rinto.

"Entahlah.. Eh? Ada memo disini!" kataku.

_Dear, Lenka_

_Gomen ne, Lenka sayang. Okaa-san terpaksa harus lembur kerja dan tak bisa merawatmu. Hontou ni gomen. Buburmu sudah disiapkan, nanti tinggal dipanaskan. Jangan lupa minum obat, ya._

_Salam cinta, okaa-san_

"Heh, orang tua macam apa itu yang meninggalkan anaknya yang sakit" kata Rinto.

"Sstt...!" aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku di bibirku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rinto.

"Sepertinya Lenka-chan tidak tau.. Sebaiknya jangan diberitahu.." kataku dengan suara pelan.

Rinto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Len-kun, kau mau apa berdiri disitu? Kalau tidak mau tertular penyakit Lenka-chan, cepat bawa dia ke kamar!" suruhku.

"Tapi kan aku tidak tau dimana kamarnya" kata Len.

"Benar juga. Rinto-kun, tolong panaskan bubur Lenka-chan, ya" kataku langsung mengantar Len yang sedang menggendong Lenka ke kamar Lenka.

"Oke.." balas Rinto.

Len meletakkan Lenka dikasurnya. Aku segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Panas sekali. Ketika menggendongnya, suhu tubuhnya terasa panas" kata Len.

Untuk membuktikan perkataaan Len, aku menyentuhkan punggung tanganku ke dahinya. Wuuhh! Panasnya seperti terkena api! (Author: Masa, sih?)

"Len-kun! Ambilkan lap bersih dan air! Cepat!" kataku.

"_Ima_?" tanya Len.

"_IMA_!" jawabku dengan kesalnya.

Sudah tau Lenka panas sekali, masih pakai tanya-tanya segala! Len pun segera pergi, aku berjongkok memperhatikan Lenka dengan seksama. Mukanya memerah sekali.

"Lenka-chan... Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyaku.

"Ini, Rin!" seru Len yang sudah membawakan lap dan air.

"Arigatou, Len-kun" kataku.

Aku segera memasukkan kain lap itu ke dalam air yang ada di baskom (bener ga ya?) dan memerasnya. Kemudian, aku meletakkannya di atas dahi Lenka, singkat kata mengompresnya (Rin: Author sialan! Kenapa ga tulis ngompres aja?!).

"Rinn...! Buburnya sudah siap!" kata Rinto.

Ku dengar suara Rinto dari bawah.

"Tolong bawakan kesini, Rinto-kun!" kataku.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara hentakan kaki Rinto yang sedang menaiki tangga terdengar. Dan tak lama kemudian, Rinto sampai dengan membawa semangkuk bubur panas.

"Buburnya masih panas, tolong letakkan di atas laci sebelah Lenka-chan, Rinto-kun. Lenka-chan, bangunlah sekarang!" kataku.

"Ng... Ng..." ku dengar suara Lenka.

Sepertinya dia sudah sadar! Aku segera melihatnya.

"Lenka, _daijobu_?" tanya Len.

**BLETAKK!**

Aku langsung melempari Len dengan buku yang ada di atas meja Lenka. Sudah tau Lenka sakit, masih ditanya _daijobu-daijobu_ segala.

"_Itai yo_!" seru Len.

"RiᅳRin-chan... Aku ada dimana...?" tanya Lenka lemas.

"Kau ada di kamarmu sendiri, Lenka" jawab Rinto mewakiliku.

**Normal POV**

Rin dan Rinto mulai merasa khawatir, namun sedikit lega karena Lenka sudah sadar.

"Lenka-chan, kok kamu bisa tiba-tiba demam? Apa yang menyebabkanmu demam?" tanya Rin.

"Ti... Tidak ada, kok..." jawab Lenka.

Raut wajah Rin menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak percaya. Mana mungkin sahabatnya bisa terkena demam tanpa sebab?

"Jangan bohong, Lenka-chan! Ceritakan padaku!" rengek Rin.

'_Ku rasa ini semua salahku..._' pikir Rinto yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sayangnya, tak ada yang peduli kenapa Rinto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hm..." Mau-tak mau, Lenka pun terpaksa menceritakannya. Apa karena takut kalau ia tidak menceritakannya, rengekan Rin bisa membuatnya pingsan sehingga teman-temannya khawatir lagi dan menyalahkan Rin?

"Baiklah.. baiklah... Akan ku ceritakan padamu" kata Lenka.

**TBC**

Hohoho!

Akhirnya chapter 11 selesai juga! XD

Oh iya, soal chapter 10 kemarin, author ngelihat ada typo di Len POV

Yang kata 'Jujur, aku' itu kan?

Mungkin readers pada bingung (OwO)

Tapi, author sudah perbarui, kok ^^

Nah, jangan lupa review~


	12. Rinto's Feeling

Minna! XD Akhirnya author kembali lagi ke FFn, ada yang kangen? **#PLAKKKED **Ada yang menunggu sampai ga bisa tidur?** #BLETAKKKED **Ok, ok, silahkan dibaca~ :D

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Baiklah.. baiklah... Akan ku ceritakan padamu" kata Lenka.

**Flashback On**

_"Hari ini giliran Neru-san, Nero-kun, Luka-chan, Lenka-chan dan Rinto-kun yang piket, ya. Tapi karena Lenka-chan dan Rinto-kun sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sensei, aku akan memberitahunya nanti" kata Miku._

_"Hai!" balas Neru, Nero dan Luka._

_Mereka bertiga pun mulai piket setelah murid-murid yang lain pulang._

* * *

_30 menit berlalu, datanglah Lenka dan Rinto ke kelas._

_"Eh? Kagashira-san, Kagamine-kun" panggil Luka._

_"Hai?" balas kedua anak yang dipanggil itu._

_"Miku-chan sudah bilang kalau kalian akan piket kan?" tanya Luka._

_"Sudah, kok. Bagian mana yang belum dibersihkan, Megurine-san?" tanya Lenka._

_"Jendela, lemari dan loker yang ada di belakang" jawab Luka._

_"Eh? Berarti setelah jendela dibersihkan, kotorannya akan turun lagi.. Itu berarti harus disapu lagi..." kata Neru agak kecewa._

_"Tak apa. Karena kalian sudah selesai, pulang saja duluan" kata Rinto._

_"Oke. Ja ne, Kagashira-san to Kagamine-kun!" kata Luka yang langsung menyambar tasnya._

_Mereka bertiga pun pulang ke rumah. Tak terasa, hari itu mulai mendung. Ruangan kelas itu pun menjadi gelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang._

_"Lho? Kok lama-lama jadi gelap, ya?" tanya Lenka heran sambil menatap keluar._

**_CTARR!_**

_"Kya!" Lenka kaget setelah mendengar bunyi petir._

_Dan ketika itu, hujan pun turun dan langsung menjadi deras sekali._

_"Ah, ternyata hujan" kata Rinto._

_Ia pun menyalakan lampu kelas itu agar terang. Lenka dan Rinto pun kembali piket. Tak terasa, setengah jam berlalu, mereka pun selesai dalam piket mereka dan segera pulang. Sayangnya, hujan belum berhenti. Rinto membuka payungnya kemudian menatap Lenka yang terlihat kebingungan. Ia tak membawa payung. Rinto pun menyodorkan payungnya pada Lenka._

_"Ini" sahut Rinto._

_"Eh? Nani?" tanya Lenka bingung._

_"Kau tak membawa payung kan?" tanya Rinto._

_"IᅳIya, sih..." jawab Lenka._

_"Pakai saja" ujar Rinto._

_"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ah, hujannya sudah agak reda. Mungkin nanti dijalan sudah berhenti hujannya. Aku pulang dulu ya, Rinto-kun. Ja ne!" kata Lenka yang langsung berlari pulang melawan hujan._

_Ternyata perkataan Lenka salah, mungkin hujan memang sudah agak reda, tapi hujan itu bisa kembali deras. Sama seperti keadaan sekarang, hujan deras kembali turun membasahi bumi._

**Flashback Off**

"Ahh... Itu sih karena Lenka yang ceroboh.." kata Len.

"_Gomennasai_... Karena aku, kalian jadi khawatir..." kata Lenka.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Lenka-chan. Ah, Rinto-kun sudah memanaskan bubur untukmu. Ayo dimakan sebelum dingin" kata Rin.

"Ah, seharusnya kalian tak perlu repot-repot.." kata Lenka.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan selalu ada ketika kau susah dan senang, Lenka-chan!" kata Rin bersemangat.

"Ehehe... Arigatou, Rin-chan. Untuk Rinto-kun juga.. arigatou!" kata Lenka sambil tersenyum manis.

**BLUSHH!**

Tiba-tiba saja muka Rinto memerah melihat senyuman Lenka. Len dan Rin yang menyadarinya terkekeh kecil.

"AᅳAku izin ke kamar mandi dulu!" kata Rinto langsung melesat pergi keluar.

"Aku tidak diterima kasihin, nih?" tanya Len.

"Untuk apa, ya...?" tanya Lenka.

Len bingung harus menjawab apa membuat Rin dan Lenka tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Bercanda. _Arigatou_ sudah mau menjengukku, Len-kun!" kata Lenka.

**Rinto POV**

Apa ini? Mengapa ketika melihat senyuman Lenka, hatiku malah berdegup kencang? Tapi rasanya berbeda dari rasaku pada Rin.

"Ada apa ini..?" tanyaku.

Apa tadi mereka semua melihat mukaku yang memerah? Gawat kalau benar-benar terjadi! Ahh.. Aku mau mati saja. Tapi kok bisa seperti ini, ya? Perlahan aku mengerti, mungkin ini rasa suka. Tapi siapa yang kusuka? Rin atau Lenka? Aku masih belum paham tentang rasa ini.. Kalau dengan Rin, aku selalu merasa nyaman tapi kalau bersama Lenka, aku juga merasa tenang.

"ARGHH! Aku tak mengerti sama sekali!" kataku setengah berteriak atau sepenuhnya?

**Len POV**

"A... tak... sekali...!" tiba-tiba ku dengar suara teriakan seorang laki-laki lain.

Hm... Sepertinya itu teriakan Rinto. Kenapa dia berteriak?

"Ano.. Aku permisi dulu, ya" kataku.

"Mau kemana, Len-kun?" tanya Rin.

"Ng... Keluar sebentar" jawabku.

Rin mengangguk. Aku pun mencari-cari letak kamar mandi di rumah ini. Dan akhirnya, kutemukan juga.

**KLEKK!**

Pintu tak terkunci sama sekali. Ku lihat Rinto yang sedang mengaca dengan wajah memerah. Lagi narsis? Kok teriak?

**Normal POV**

**KLEKK!**

"Heh?" Rinto kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu.

Ternyata Len. Rinto langsung memalingkan wajahnya bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan _blushing_nya.

"Kau sedang apa, Rinto?" tanya Len.

"TiᅳTidak sedang apa-apa!" jawab Rinto berbohong._  
_

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu?" tanya Len.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak apa-apa!" jawab Rinto.

"Apa... karena masalah cinta...?" tebak Len.

**BLUSHH!**

"Hahahaha! Sepertinya aku benar" kata Len.

"_UᅳUrusai_!" kata Rinto.

"Hahaha... Jadi, siapa gadis yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" tanya Len mendekati Rinto.

"Heh, kau tak perlu tau" jawab Rinto dingin.

"Ih, kau ini dingin sekali. Ceritakan saja padaku, kan sesama lelaki" ujar Len.

"Huhh... Tapi kau jangan tertawa dan menggodaku lagi!" kata Rinto.

"OᅳOke..." balas Len.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang perasaanku pada Rin dan Lenka, Len" kata Rinto.

"Heh?! Kau menyukai 2 gadis sekaligus?! Ckckck... Tapi kan kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka" kata Len sembarangan mencela perkataan Rinto.

"LENN! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARAA!" teriak Rinto ditelinga Len yang membuatnya harus menutup telinganya.

"Apa salahku sampai kau berteriak ditelingaku?!" tanya Len.

"Hahh... Sudahlah. Sebenarnya aku bingung, hatiku selalu berdegup kencang kalau dekat dengan Rin. Aku selalu merasa nyaman saat bersama Rin tapi aku juga merasa tenang saat bersama Lenka. Meurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Rinto.

"Ohh... Jadi kau menyukai Rin dan Lenka, tapi tidak bisa memutuskan? Benar-benar masalah ya kalau aku jadi kamu" ucap Len.

"Karena itu, aku harus gimana?" tanya Rinto.

"Hm... Kurasa kau harus berjuang secara perlahan. Sekarang baru awal, lihat saja nanti. _Gomen_ aku hanya bisa berkata seperti ini padamu, Rinto" kata Len.

"Tak apa. _Arigatou_, Len. Kau tau, berbicara denganmu serasa berbicara dengan 'dia'. Aku mau ke ruang tamu dulu, ya" kata Rinto langsung pergi.

"Hm.. Mungkin... 'Dia' kan... saudara kita" kata Len.

**KLEKK!**

Rinto pun pergi meninggalkan Len sendiri dikamar mandi. Entah apa yang terjadi, muka Len tiba-tiba jadi murung.

**Len POV**

Rinto pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

**DEGG!**

Ah, entah kenapa, aku merasa aneh ketika mendengar Rinto berkata bahwa dia menyukai Rin.

"Hm... Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.." kataku.

Aku pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Lagipula, mau ngapain dikamar mandi? Sendirian lagi (**Author**: Lah, emang kalau mandi kamu ga sendirian, Len? O.o). Aku segera kembali ke kamar Lenka untuk melihat keadaannya.

**TBC**

Yippiee...! Akhirnya chapter 12 end juga~

Tadinya pengen jadiin chapter ini ada sedikit adegan yaoi..

Tapi ga jadi (=w=)

Kalau chapter Len nembak Rin ada di chapter 24-25

Hehe, gomen ne kelamaan~ XD

Na, review!


	13. Weird Girl

Minna! Akhirnya chapter 13 updated juga~ :D Mungkin author ga ada ucapan lagi yang harus ditulis (**Rin**: Itu ditulis =='), hontou ni gomen karena chapter kemarin pendek. SEMOGA saja, ya chapter ini lumayan panjang :)

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Rin POV**

'_Rinto-kun dan Len-kun kemana, sih? Kok lama sekali? Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?_' batinku.

"Rin!" panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke samping. Ternyata itu Len! Tapi kenapa Rinto tidak ada?

"Eh? Rinto-kun kemana, Len-kun?" tanyaku.

"Katanya sih ke ruang tamu.." jawab Len.

"Sokka.." balasku.

"Keadaan Lenka sudah membaik?" tanya Len.

"Hm... Sepertinya. Dia sedang tertidur sekarang" jawabku.

"Ohh..." Len hanya beroh-ria.

Len mendekatiku dan duduk disebelahku. Mungkin dia mau menenangkanku? Ah, aku tidak sedih, ini mungkin karena pikiranku atau otak author yang lagi error.

"Rin" panggil Len.

"Hm? _Doushita no_?" tanyaku.

"Um... _Nandemonai_" jawab Len.

Aku hanya menaikan sebelah alis mataku.

**Normal POV**

'_Rin, sebenarnya aku ingin berkata kalau antara aku dan Rinto, kau memilih siapa.. Sepertinya seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan hal ini, apa aku... menyukaimu? Argh! Buang pikiran itu, Len! Lagipula kalau dipikirkan, itu aneh juga, ya. Aku mana mungkin menyukaimu. Hahaha..._' pikir Len.

Keheningan mulai mendatangi mereka berdua. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang ingin membuka pembicaraan.

'_Len-kun, entah mengapa kalau ada didekatmu, aku merasa senang dan nyaman. Demo, aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini... Aku ingin bertanya, tapi ku pikir itu adalah hal yang bodoh_' pikir Rin.

'_Rin, sebenarnya Rinto menyukaimu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyadarinya. Sebaiknya ku serahkan kau ke Rinto saja, ya? Tapi rasanya sakit... Entah mengapa, hatiku... sakit, Rin!_' pikir Len.

Rin dan Len saling melihat satu sama lain tanpa menengok (**Author**: Bisa dibayangkan? Kayak mata aja yang bergerak).

'_Apa kau tau apa perasaan ini?_' pikir Rin dan Len yang langsung memandang ke arah berlawanan.

'_Itu jika aku bertanya..._' pikir Rin dan Len yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rin!ᅳLen-kun!" panggil Rin dan Len saat bersamaan.

"Eh?" Rin dan Len saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan heran.

Kemudian muka mereka tiba-tiba memerah.

"KaᅳKau duluan!" ucap Rin dan Len yang saling memalingkan wajahnya.

"TiᅳTidak.. kau saja yang duluan..." kata Rin.

"Kau saja.." ujar Len.

"Kau saᅳ"

**BAMM!**

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting dari bawah membuat Rin dan Len tersentak kaget.

"_Okaa-san_ pulang, Lenka!" teriak _kaa-san_ Lenka.

"Eh?!" Rin dan Len pun segera turun ke bawah dan melihat _okaa-san_ Lenka.

"Ano... Gomennasai. Kami datang untuk menjenguk Lenka-chan" kata Rin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Hontou sumimasen_" kata Rinto.

"Ah... _Daijoubu dayo_. _Arigatougozaimasu_ sudah menjaga Lenka-chan dengan baik. Apa kalian memanaskan bubur untuknya?" tanya _kaa-san_ Lenka.

"Tentu saja. Ia sudah memakan buburnya" jawab Len.

"Arigatou~! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya kaa-san Lenka.

"Dia sudah agak membaik. Ah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu karena oba-san sudah datang" kata Rin.

"Ohh... Tidak mau makan malam dulu disini?" tawar _okaa-san_ Lenka.

"_Iie_, _arigatou_. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu" pamit Rin keluar.

"Kami permisi dulu" kata Len sambil menutup pintu.

**KLEKKK!**

**Rin POV**

Aku, Len dan Rinto pun pulang karena sekarang sudah jam 6 sore. Hatiku masih terasa berdegup kencang karena kejadian tadi. Aneh, _kami-sama_, hatiku ini kenapa?

"RiᅳRin.. Karena jalan pulang kita berbeda, kita berpisah disini, ya" ucap Len.

"AᅳAh, iya... Aku bisa pulang sendiri, jangan khawatir" kataku.

"Hei, Len, itukah kau yang sebut ini laki-laki? Seharusnya kita mengantar Rin sampai rumahnya" kata Rinto.

"Ahh... Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Rinto-kun. Lagipula kan rumahku dekat dari sini" kataku.

**Len POV**

"Hei, Len, itukah kau yang sebut ini laki-laki? Seharusnya kita mengantar Rin sampai rumahnya" kata Rinto.

'_Itu kan karena kau menyukainya. Dasar sok cool_' pikirku ketus.

"Ahh... Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Rinto-kun. Lagipula kan rumahku dekat dari sini" kata Rin.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumahmu" ucap Rinto.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan" kataku langsung pergi.

Aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Rinto, tak peduli Rin memanggilku. Kenapa, ya...? Rasanya dadaku sesak...

**Rinto POV**

Len langsung saja meninggalkanku dengan Rin. Apakah dia marah? Ayolah, yang tadi hanya akting, Len! Aku bukan bermaksud mempermalukanmu.

"Len-kun!" panggil Rin.

Tapi... kok rasanya aku sendiri jadi merasa kesal? Baru pertama kali ini aku merasa kesal dengan saudaraku sendiri karena **ehem**cinta**ehem**. Ya habis, dia jadi tampak ketus setelah mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Rin.

"Huh, biarkan saja. Ayo aku antar kerumahmu, Rin" ajakku.

Rin hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya kami berdua pergi menuju toko kue Rin. Selama dijalan, aku dan Rin sama sekali tidak berbicara atau bisa dibilang hening. Yahh... hening.

"Sudah sampai, Rin" kataku.

"Arigatou, Rinto-kun. Apa kau mau minum atau makan dulu disini?" tawar Rin.

"_Iie_, _arigatou_. Karena sudah malam, aku pulang dulu, ya" kataku.

"Iya, _gomen ne_ merepotkan" kata Rin.

"Ah, tidak merepotkan, kok. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya. Konbanwa" kataku.

"_Konbanwa mo_. _Ja ne_" ucap Rin.

"_Ja_.." balasku.

Aku pun segera pulang, atau mungkin readers bisa meralatnya menjadi mansion.

* * *

**KLEKK!**

"_Tadaima_" ucapku.

"_Okaeri_" balas Len.

"Len, _tou-san_ belum pulang?" tanyaku.

"Belum" jawab Len singkat.

Aku langsung menuju kamarku dan mengambil handuk, lalu mandi. Ku rasa aku tidak lapar, jadi aku langsung menuju kamarku. Ku pandangi ponselku yang terletak diatas tempat tidurku, aku merebahkan diriku dan mengambilnya.

'_Kirim atau tidak, ya? Kirim atau tidak, ya?_' pikirku.

"Hahh... Kenapa aku belum lapar juga, ya?" tanyaku heran.

**KRUYUKK!**

"Aku lapar" kataku.

Segera saja aku keluar dari kamar dan pergi menuju dapur. Tidak ada nasi, aku pun mengeluarkan pancake jerukku dari kulkas, lalu ku makan. _Matte_... Len makan apa, ya? Ah, peduli banget. Paling kalau dia lapar, dia bisa ambil makanannya sendiri.

Aku langsung membawa piring pancake itu ke kamarku. Kemudian, aku membuka laptopku. Ku buka facebook dan twitterku (**Author**: _NANI_? _NANI_? Kasih tau, dong!). Ku lihat ada interaksi ditwitter.

"Lho? Dari siapa?" tanyaku.

Ku buka interaksi twitter itu dan melihat tweet dari seseorang, pasti dari kelas sebelah, mungkin. Yang jelas dia merupakan anggota OSIS, lihat saja tweetnya.

_ Rinka_

_Konbanwa. Kagamine-san, bisa tolong beri tau Miku kalau besok ada rapat OSIS?_

Lho? Kenapa harus aku? Aku bukan anggota OSIS, memang dia tak ada nomor Miku?

_ Kagamine Rinto_

_Kenapa harus aku?_

Tak lama, anak itu membalas tweetku.

_ Rinka_

_Pulsaku habis, Miku juga tidak on sekarang. Tolong, ya!_

"Ahh... Merepotkan saja!" ucapku.

Tiba-tiba 1 interaksi muncul. Dari siapa lagi?

_ Rinka_

_Gomen ne kalau aku merepotkan_

"Lho? Dia bisa apa sampai tau kalau aku berpikir dia merepotkan?" tanyaku.

Muncul lagi 1 interaksi. Jangan bilang kalau itu dari anak itu lagi yang bisa menebak pikiranku.

_ Rinka_

_Aku juga tidak tau aku bisa baca pikiran orang atau tidak. Pokoknya, aku titipkan padamu, ya! X9_

**GUBRAKKK!**

Langsung saja aku terjatuh dari kursiku. Anak itu... bagaimana bisa masuk VocaUtau Gakuen?!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rinto dan Len memasuki kelasnya dipagi hari, tepatnya ya disekolah.

"Ah, ohayou, Rinto-kun! Len-kun!" sapa Miku.

"Ohayou" balas Len.

Rinto menghampiri Miku, sedangkan Len berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Miku, temanmu yang merupakan anggota OSISᅳ"

"Maksudmu Nakamura-san?" potong Miku.

"Aku tidak tau marganya. Katanya nantiᅳ"

"Ada rapat OSIS" potong Miku (lagi).

"Lho? Kau tau dari siaᅳ"

"Nakamura-san" potong Miku lagi.

Kesal, kini Rinto kesal kepada gadis negi itu karena sudah memotong perkataannya setiap kali ia bicara.

"Hei, berhentilah memotong perkataanku! Dasar negiers. Lalu kapan Nakamura-san memberitahumu?" tanyaku.

"Tadi pagi ketika aku datang. Dia bilang padaku, dia juga menceritakan kalau dia memberitahumu" jawab Miku.

Muncul 4 sudut siku-siku tumpul dikepala Rinto.

'_Gadis itu... menyebalkan!_' pikir Rinto kesal.

* * *

"Eh? Aku menyebalkan? _Gomen ne_!" kata Rinka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**TBC**

Oalah, gomen ne!

OC author nyasar kesini (OwO)

Hahaha, sabar ya, Rinto-kun XD

Review, ne! :3


	14. Kembali Menjenguk

_Konnichiwa, minna_! X3 Akhirnya chapter 14 updated! :D Author ga tau mau nulis apa lagi, langsung aja baca (=w=)

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rinto berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ia melihat Rin dan Len yang sedang bercanda dan tertawa bersama, Rinto merasa hatinya sudah terbakar.

"_Ohayou_, Rin" sapa Rinto.

"_Ohayou_" balas Rin sambil tersenyum.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Hati Rinto kembali berdegup kencang. Melihat senyuman Rin yang manis itu (**Rin**: Emang senyumanku gula? ==') membuat pipinya memerah.

"Rinto-kun, nanti istirahat, kita makan bersama, yuk! Aku bawa kue, lho. Nanti aku juga akan ajak Miku-chan dan Kaito-kun" kata Rin.

"Ah... baiklah, _arigatou_" balasku.

'_Aku yakin kalau Rinto pasti sekarang sangat senang..._' pikir Len.

"Rin, kamu bawa kue pisang juga kan?" tanya Len.

"Tentu! Kalau untuk Len-kun dan Lenka-chan pasti iya! _Demo_... ku kira hari ini Lenka-chan masuk, tapi ternyata dia masih sakit. Jadi kuenya akan ku simpan, nanti pulang, aku akan ke rumah Lenka-chan lagi" ucap Rin panjang kali lebar (?).

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ikut menjenguknya! Boleh kan?" tanya Rinto.

"Ah, aku juga" kata Len.

Len dan Rinto kemudian saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan petir mewarnai background antara mereka berdua. Rin sendiri tidak tau sekarang situasinya seperti apa.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel sekolah berbunyi, semua murid segera duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Dan saat itu, pelajaran IPA pun dimulai.

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Rin pun mengeluarkan sebuah keranjang kue yang sudah pasti isinya kue~ (**Author**: *ngiler* **#BLETAKKK!** *ditimpuk readers* **Readers**: Lanjutin, author jorok!).

"Rin-chan! Ayo!" teriak Miku bersemangat.

"_Hai_! _Chotto matte_, Miku-chan!" kata Rin.

Rin, Len, Rinto dan Miku pun segera ke taman belakang, tempat yang biasanya sepi. Kaito tak perlu dijemput karena ia sudah disuruh untuk langsung ke taman belakang sendiri. Di taman belakang, terlihatlah Kaito yang sedang menunggu sambil mendengarkan musik menggunakan headsetnya.

"Kaito-kun!" panggil Miku.

Kaito menengok dan mendapati Miku berlari ke arahnya. Ia segera melepas headsetnya dan menaruhnya dikantong celananya.

**GREBB!**

Miku langsung memeluk Kaito saking rindunya (**Author**: Beneran? Ciyus? Mi apa? #alaymodeon). Rin dan Len blushing seketika setelah melihat adegan yang romantis itu (Masa'? *dibunuh readers*).

"Ehem! Jangan berpelukan di depan kami, dong..." kata Rin.

"Ah, gomennasai! Ayo, Rin-chan! Ke sini!" kata Miku.

Rin langsung meletakkan kotak kuenya itu lalu membuka tutupnya. Ada kue jeruk, kue pisang dan kue negi yang semuanya diberi krim dingin atau es krim.

"Ahh... Aku mau makan yang mana dulu, nih? Semua kuenya ada es krimnya~" kata Kaito.

"Makan saja semua rasanya" kata Rin.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau makan kue negi, Rin" bisik Kaito pada Rin.

Miku yang melihatnya langsung cemberut besar kepada Kaito.

"_Gomen_, Miku~" kata Kaito.

"Sudahlah, cepat dimakan. Bukannya kau dan Kaito-kun ada rapat OSIS nanti?" ujar Rin.

"Iya, sih..." Kaito langsung nyengir-nyegir gaje.

"Yosh! Kue negi, _come to meee_!" kata Miku dengan lebaynya sambil mengambil kue negi itu.

"Miku-chan... Kau tak perlu sampai segitunya, dasar moe.." kata Rin yang lalu memelankan suaranya dikata 'moe'.

"Mmm... Kue buatan Rin memang enak~" puji Len.

Entah kenapa, muka Rin jadi bersemu merah mendengar pujian Len. Untungnya Miku dan Kaito tidak menyadarinya karena asik bersuap-suapan, tapi Rinto tau, ia menyadarinya.

"_Arigatou_.. Len-kun" balas Rin.

"Tambah lagi, Rin-chan!" seru Rinto tak mau kalah.

Rin pun memberi sepotong lagi pada Rinto. Rinto memakannya dengan lahap entah untuk mencari perhatian Rin atau mungkin dia memang sangat menyukai kue jeruk buatan Rin.

"Enak ya, Kaito-kun!" seru Miku.

"IᅳIya..." kata Kaito yang mau muntah.

Lah? Kenapa Kaito ingin muntah? Wajar, dia bukan diberi kue buah, melainkan kue sayur (?), kue negi.

"Tabah pada nasibmu, Kaito... Tabah..." kata Len dengan suara pelan.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Eh, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Ayo kembali ke kelas!" ajak Rin.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Waktu pulang telah tiba, Rin segera memasukkan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ia akan kembali menengok Lenka sepulang sekolah ini.

"Rin, aku ikut menjenguk!" kata Rinto.

"Wah, Rinto-kun kelihatan bersemangat. Apa Rinto-kun kangen Lenka-chan? Hihihi..." goda Rin.

Muka Rinto langsung memerah sesaat, _blushing_nya melebihi kepiting rebus, sambal, mungkin semerah darah (Eh?!).

"BuᅳBukan begitu..." kata Rinto.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" ajak Rin.

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Lenka. Sayangnya Miku tak bisa ikut karena ada rapat OSIS.

"Kira-kira rapat OSIS itu tentang apa, ya?" tanya Rin.

"Entah... Tanyakan saja pada Miku" usul Len.

"Wah, Len-kun sudah memanggil Miku-chan dengan nama kecilnya?" tanya Rin.

"Dia saja memanggilku dengan nama kecil" kata Len.

Rinto yang ada di samping Rin merasa tak dihiraukan. Perasaan cemburu membakar hatinya karena melihat Rin dan Len dekat sekali (bukan jarak).

'_Ku kira kau mendukungku, Len. Baiklah! Kita sekarang adalah rival! Ingat itu!_' pikir Rinto.

"Eh, Rinto-kun kok diam saja, sih? Bicara, dong!" kata Rin.

"Ahh... Mau bicara tentang apa?" tanya Rinto dengan cemberutnya.

"Ih, kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Rin langsung mencubit kedua pipi Rin.

"Eihh...! Sakit! Sakit!" kata Rinto langsung melepaskan tangan Rin.

"Hehehe... Rinto-kun _kawaii_~" kata Rin.

Api cemburu mengembara disekitar Len tanpa Rin dan Rinto sadari.

"Hm, apa jangan-jangan Rinto tidak tulus ya untuk menjenguk Lenka?" tanya Len dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak! Aku tulus, kok!" kata Rinto.

"Ciyee... ciye... Rinto-kun suka sama Lenka-chan! PJ, dong!" kata Rin.

**BLUSHH!**

Lagi-lagi Rinto blushing. Ia jadi mendadak bingung sekarang, entah menyukai Rin atau Lenka (**Author**: Baca dichapter-chapter sebelumnya~ #authoramnesia).

"Ahaha... Mukamu merah, tuh!" goda Len.

'_Cih, Len yang menyebalkan! Awas saja, kalau sudah pulang, akan ku buang semua pisangmu yang ada dikulkas!_' pikir Rinto.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai dirumah Lenka. Rin mengetuk pintu rumah Lenka sementara Len dan Rinto menunggu. Mereka mulai jaga jarak.

**Rin POV**

Ku ketuk pintu rumah Lenka ketika kami sampai.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

**KLEKK!**

Dan langsung pintunya terbuka. Yang membukakannya adalah _okaa-san_ Lenka.

"_Ara_, ternyata Rin-chan dan teman-temannya. Kalian ingin menjenguk Lenka lagi?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Apa Lenka-chan sudah baikan?" tanya Rin.

"Ia menjawab sudah, sih... Ah, masuklah. Temuilah Lenka" kata _kaa-san_ Lenka sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou, sumimasen_" kataku memasuki rumah Lenka.

Ku lepaskan sepatuku, kemudian menaiki tangga yang menuju kamar Lenka. Pintu kamarnya tertutup, aku jadi grogi mengertuknya. Aku takut kalau Lenka sedang tertidur sekarang.

"Ah, kalian grogi, ya? Biar aku yang bilang pada Lenka" kata _kaa-san_ Lenka.

"_Arigatou_, _gomen ne_ merepotkan" kataku.

_Kaa-san_ Lenka berjalan melewatiku dan secara spontan, ia langsung mengetuk pintu Lenka dengan keras.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Aku, Len dan Rinto sampai kaget melihatnya. Apakah Lenka baik-baik saja didalam?

"Lenka-chan! Teman-temanmu datang untuk menjenguk!" kata _kaa-san_ Lenka.

"BiᅳBiarkan mereka masuk, kaa-san...!" kata Lenka dari dalam kamar.

Aku yakin mungkin Lenka tidak sedang baik-baik saja didalam kamar.

"Kalian boleh masuk. Masuklah" kata _kaa-san_ Lenka sambil tersenyum.

**Normal POV**

"Kalian boleh masuk. Masuklah" kata _kaa-san_ Lenka sambil tersenyum.

'_Orang tua macam apa ini...?_' pikir Rin, Len dan Rinto.

_Okaa-san_ Lenka kembali ke bawah. Aku pun membuka pintu kamar Lenka dan kami semua masuk ke dalam.

**TBC**

Yeyy! TBC! XD *author digampar readers*

Gomen ne, perencanaan chapter 14 memang sampai disini ^^

Wah, gawat juga, Len dan Rinto udah mulai jaga jarak!

Gimana, ya kelanjutannya? :3

Review, ne! :)


	15. Arigatou

Minna! Ohayou, konnichiwa, oyasumi! (?) XD Ketemu lagi dengan author yang blak-blakan ini XD Wkwkwk... Arigatou ya buat review chapter yang lalu! Nee, silahkan dibaca~ :)

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Rin POV**

**KLEKK!**

"Lenka-chan!" panggilku.

Wakh, betapa kagetnya aku, Lenka ternyata terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan posisinya sekarang sedang tidak elit. Itu pertanda bahwa ia tadi terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Aku bergegas membantunya kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"_Daijoubu_?" tanyaku.

"_Daijoubu_, _arigatou_" jawab Lenka.

"Ah iya, tadi aku membawakan kue pisang untukmu dan Len-kun (**A/N**: Jangan ngiler ya yang lagi puasa :3). Tapi ternyata kau belum masuk" kataku sambil menyerahkan kotak berisi kue itu kepada Lenka.

"Ahh... _Gomen ne_ merepotkan. _Arigatou_, kalian sudah menjengukku lagi.. Akan ku kembalikan kotak ini kalau aku sudah sembuh" kata Lenka sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Lenka-chan, katanya lusa nanti ada ulangan harian" kataku.

"Pelajaran biologi~" jawabku.

"_Sokka... arigatou_" kata Lenka.

"Oh iya, kau kan beberapa hari ini tidak masuk. Aku pinjamkan buku catatanku saja, ya? Nanti tinggal kau salin" kata Rinto sambil mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari dalam tas.

Ia lalu memberikan buku catatannya kepada Lenka. Wah, wah, Rinto baik juga ya sama Lenka. Ehem! Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar menyukai Lenka.

"_Arigatou_, Rinto-kun.." kata Lenka.

Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipi Lenka. Aku heran sejenak dan merasa khawatir.

"_Doushita no_, Lenka-chan?!" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ah, _nandemonai_. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah berbaik hati kepadaku. Juga untuk Rin-chan dan Rinto-kun, _hontou ni arigatou_" kata Lenka sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyumaa manis kepada Lenka. Ah, gadis yang baik hati dan lumayan polos. Aku sangat menyukai Lenka sebagai sahabatku. INGAT! Hanya sebagai sahabat.

"Kau beruntung ya, Lenka-chan" ucapku.

Rinto dan Len kemudian duduk dilantai yang berkarpet halus dikamar Lenka ini. Mereka melepaskan tas mereka untuk meringankan diri. Oh iya, sepertinya karena terbawa suasana cerita, aku sampai lupa kalau Rinto dan Len belum duduk dan masih berdiri tadi, sedangkan aku duduk dikursi belajar Lenka yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Lenka-chan, jangan paksakan dirimu, ya" kataku.

"Maksudmu apa, Rin-chan?" tanya Lenka dengan polosnya.

"Kalau masih sakit, jangan masuk ke sekolah dulu. Oh iya, nanti kalau sudah liburan musim panas, Lenka-chan mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"KaᅳKalau soal itu, aku masih belum tau.." jawab Lenka.

"_Sokka_. Katanya hari ini ada rapat OSIS, kira-kira mereka membicarakan tentang apa, ya?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin liburan musim panas" jawab Len.

"Jangan asal-asalan dong, Len" kata Rinto datar.

"Aku tidak ngasal-asalan, hanya menebak!" balas Len.

"Sudah, sudah! Hari ini kalau ku perhatikan, kok kalian tidak akrab seperti sebelumnya, ya?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah!" jawab mereka berdua sambil memalingkan wajah mereka satu sama lain.

'_Kembar apaan ini..?_' pikirku.

"Oh iya, Rin, kau tau anak gadis yang aneh dari kelas sebelah tidak?" tanya Rinto.

"Hah? Yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Yang twitternya... pennamenya Rinka" jawab Rinto.

"Oh, itu. Kalau kamu tidak kenal, kenapa bisa tweetan sama dia?" tanya Lenka.

"Yehh... Dia follow aku duluan! Sudah gitu, minta aku folback sampai 12 interaksi! Gila kali, ya. Aku kan lagi ga on" cerita Rinto dengan kesalnya.

"Dia Nakamura Rinka. Murid terpintar+aneh dari kelas sebelah" ucapku.

"Hah? Pintar? Serius dia pintar?" tanya Rinto tidak percaya.

"Kan Rinto-kun dan Len-kun itu belum bersekolah disini saat kelas VII, jadi wajar saja tidak tau. Nakamura-san itu sudah mendapatkan 13 piala dari kelas VII sampai kelas VIII sekarang. Dia suka mengikuti lomba-lomba umum dan juga olimpiade dalam pelajaran. Sayangnya, Lenka-chan selalu dapat peringkat 2 sampai 3, tapi sudah bersyukurlah~ Nah, tahun ini, kalau ada olimpiade, Rinto-kun harus bisa ya mengalahkan Nakamura-san! Tapi anehnya, dia itu kayak dukun, udah bisa ngebaca pikiran orang. Aneh..." jelasku panjang kali lebar (?).

"Huh, dasar gadis aneh..." kata Rinto.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"HATSYIII! HATSYII! HATSYII! HATSYII! HATSYII! (**Author**: Kurang banyak XD)" mendadak seorang gadis berambut blonde bersin-bersin dirumahnya.

"Kenapa bersin sampai 5 kali, Rinka?" tanya seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ga tau, _nee-san_... Kok aku ngerasa ada yang lagi membicarakanku, ya?" ucap gadis yang dipanggil Rinka itu.

"Ah, cuma perasaanmu aja kali..." balas _nee-san_nya.

* * *

**Back to Rin POV**

Setelah berbicara banyak topik mengenai Rinka, kami ganti topik. Kami berbincang-bincang di kamar Lenka, namun sepertinya, memang ada yang aneh (**Author**: ADA HANTUUU! OAO *author dibunuh*). Len dan Rinto terus-terusan meledek satu sama lain tidak seperti dichapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dan tak terasa, jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Ah, sudah jam 3! Aku harus pulang, Lenka-chan" kataku.

"Iya, arigatou sudah menemaniku, Rin-chan" kata Lenka.

"Aku akan selalu bersedia, Lenka-chan" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku, Len dan Rinto pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Semoga tak ada apa-apa dengan Len dan Rinto.. Habisnya mereka aneh sekali hari ini!

* * *

"Rin-chan, ini ku kembalikan kotaknya. Arigatougozaimasu, kuenya enak sekali!" kata Lenka tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan kotak itu kepadaku.

"Douita, Lenka-chan! Aku senang Lenka-chan bisa kembali ke sekolah lagi!" kataku langsung memeluk Lenka.

Hampir semua murid di kelas memerhatikan kami. Ku pikir, mungkin semuanya telah mengira bahwa aku dan Lenka ini _yuri_. Enak saja!

"Kyaa! Miku juga mau ikutan!" seru Miku yang langsung memeluk kami berdua.

"Miku-chan..." kami pun berpelukan (**Author**: Kayak teletubies aja XDDD).

"Wah, mereka benar-benar akrab, ya...", "Aku jadi iri dengan mereka", "Hahaha, mereka seperti teletubies, hanya kurang 1 orang"

Kami kemudian melepaskan pelukan kami dan saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa seseorang.

Aku, Lenka dan Miku menengok melihat siapa yang menyapa.

"_Ohayou_, Rin!" sapa Len sambil tersenyum.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Aduh, kok rasanya mukaku memanas, ya? Ada apa ini? Hatiku juga berdegup kencang.

"Rin, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Rinto sambil menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku.

"Ah... _Daijoubu desu_" jawabku sambil menurunkan tangan Rinto.

Kemudian, Len dan Rinto meletakkan tas mereka dikursi. Aneh, Len kok jadi duduk didepanku dan Rinto didepan Lenka? Tak seperti biasanya, deh.

"Hari ini Lenka masuk, ya? Syukurlah" kata Rinto tersenyum tipis.

Aku terkekeh pelan karena melihat muka Lenka yang tiba-tiba memerah. Hihihi, ada apa ini?

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Yosh, pelajaran pertama, yaitu IPS, akan segera dimulai! Aku dan Lenka segera duduk dikursi kami. Dan saat itu, _sensei_ pun akhirnya masuk.

"_Minna_, hari ini kita akan melakukan praktek tanya jawab tanpa melihat buku" kata _sensei_.

"Yahhh..."

"Tentunya berkelompok" lanjut _sensei_.

"Yeyy!"

"_Sensei_ akan membagi kelompoknya menjadi sebaris-sebaris. Jadi, kalian harus bisa bekerja sama. Nah, kelompok ini kelompok A, yang itu B, itu C dan disana D. Kalian tidak boleh berbuat curang, kalau curang, diberi point -10. Dan jika sensei tidak mengizinkan kelompok lain menjawab pertanyaan salah satu kelompok yang _sensei_ berikan dan mereka malah menjawab, _sensei_ akan berikan point -5. Lalu, pertanyaan pertama akan dilemparkan ke kelompok A, jika kelompok A tak dapat menjawabnya, maka akan dilemparkan ke kelompok B dan seterusnya. Paham?" tanya _sensei_ panjang kali lebar kali tinggi (?).

'_Gila... Penjelasannya panjang amat_' pikirku.

"... Paham, _sensei_!" jawab murid-murid.

Dan saat itu, pelajaran yang 'menyenangkan' itu pun dimulai.

**TBC**

Minna! Huwaa~ Tangan author pegal XD

Ada yang mau gantiin sehabis ini? *dilempar pisang & jeruk sama Kagamine*

Ada yang mengerti penjelasan sensei diatas ga?

Author sih ngerti-ngertiin aja~ *dilempar semangka (?)*

Yosh, review! X3


	16. Tell Me Your Feeling

Yeyy! Untungnya author sempet ngetik buat chapter 16! XO Arigatou na buat review chapter kemarin (Eh?) Gomennasai karena telat banget updatenya (TwT) Yosh, langsung saja, disclaimernya! XD

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Suasana kelas Rin saat itu, sangatlah ramai seperti pasar. Ah, atau memang kelasnya itu pasar?

"Ayo! Sini jual tempe! Harganya murah!", "Disini jual tahu! Beli, beli!", "Disini sayur dan buahnya murah-murah! Berhadiah nendoroid Vocaloid! (Lah?)"

Haha, tak mungkin ada suara seperti itu di dalam kelas Rin.

"MINNAAA! DIAMMM!" ucap (baca: teriak) _sensei_.

**KRIK! KRIK! KRIK! **(Bunyi jangkrik XD)

"Oke... Ehem! Mari kita mulai pertanyaan pertama..." kata _sensei_.

Pelajaran IPS itu pun berlangsung hingga jam istirahat (Eh? Berarti 3 jam, ya? O.o)

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Fyuhh... Panasnya.." kata Lenka.

"Setidaknya kelompok kita dapat peringkat kedua" ucap Len.

"Lenka-chan.. Lenka-chan... Kamu yang tau jawabannya, kenapa jadi Rinto-kun yang disuruh jawab?" tanya Rin.

"Habis aku malu (**Rin**: Taukah readers? Author sebelumnya pernah melakukan hal ini *diinjak sama author*)..." jawab Lenka.

"Kau malu atau takut salah?" tanya Len.

"Malu!" jawab Lenka.

"Rin-chan!" panggil Miku.

"_Hai_? _Nani_, Miku-chan?" tanya Rin.

"Omedetougozaimasu! Kelompok kalian dapat peringkat kedua, enak sekali. Kelompok D sama sekali tidak mendapat peringkat apapun.." kata Miku.

"Benar juga, ya. Tadi kenapa kelompok D tidak menjawab hampir semua pertanyaan _sensei_?" tanya Lenka.

"Karena tidak ada yang mau mikir! Luka-chan enak-enakkan menyisir rambutnya, Neru-chan asik-asikkan main HP-nya, Akaito-kun sibuk ngurusin cabenya (?), Meiko-san lagi mabuk.. Mikuo-kun malah ngegoda Meiko (**Author**: *nosebleed* Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, ya ^^ *ditimpuk readers*) dan Haku-san malah tertidur. Arghh!" Miku langsung saja emosi.

Untungnya tokoh yang disebut diatas tadi oleh Miku sedang keluar dari kelas. Seperti biasa, di jam istirahat, kelas mereka memang sepi.

"Sabar, Miku-chan.. sabar..." kata Rin.

"Oke! Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Miku langsung menarik Rin dan Lenka.

Dan bahkan tanpa Miku sadari, Len dan Rinto dicuekkin. Mereka ditinggalkan dikelas hanya berdua.

* * *

"Ah, aku pesan apa saja. Rin-chan dan Lenka-chan mau apa?" tanya Miku.

"Aku mau jus jeruk dan nasi goreng!" jawab Rin semangat.

"A... Aku mau.. teh dan nasi goreng juga, deh" jawab Lenka.

"Tunggu disini, ya" kata Mikuo.

Miku pun memesannya dan tak lama kemudian, ia membawa sebuah nampan dengan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian bayar sendiri, lho.." kata Miku.

"Iyalah, kan kamu tidak bilang akan mentraktir kami" kata Lenka.

"Eh iya, Miku-chan, rapat OSIS yang lalu bicarain tentang apa, sih?" tanya Rin.

"Mm... Itu rahasia anggota OSIS saja! Yang bukan anggota OSIS tak boleh tau! Biar kepo!" jawab Miku.

"Uhh... Jahat!" kata Rin sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hehe... Aku kasih tau judulnya saja, deh (Emang sastra?). Tapi tak akan ku beritahu intinya" kata Miku.

"_Nani_? _Nani_?" tanya Rin dan Lenka.

"Tentang liburan musim panas! Intinya kalian tak boleh tau!" jawab Miku.

Rin dan Lenka langsung mematung setelah mendengar jawaban Miku. Ah, jawaban Miku sangat kurang komplit. Dan jawabannya sama sekali tidak memuaskan penanyanya.

"Hei! Nanti nasi goreng kalian berdua dingin! Jangan bengong!" kata Miku.

Rin, Lenka dan Miku pun makan bersama di kantin itu. Kemudian, datanglah kedua pangeran cerita kita, yaitu Kaito dan Gakupo! XD Eh? Salah! Maksudnya, Len dan Rinto!

**Rin POV**

Ku lihat Len dan Rinto yang berjalan bersama tapi saling jaga jarak. Ah, masa' bertengkar tapi ke kantinnya bersama-sama, sih? Tapi sebenarnya ada apa, ya?

Mereka kemudian saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan tiba-tiba _background_ diantara mereka berubah menjadi merah muda dan banyak cahaya kerlap-kerlip di sekeliling mereka seakan-akan mereka sedang jatuh cinta. Len menatap Rinto. Rinto menatap Len. Mereka jatuh cinta. Mereka berpelukan. Mereka ciuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YA BOHONGLAH. Mana mungkin mereka yaoi. Malah yang ada, background diantara mereka jadi gelap berwarna hitam dan muncul kilatan petir diantara mereka berdua. Oh, pasti mereka sedang bertengkar (**Author**: Udah tau juga! OAO). Tapi karena apa?

"Hari ini, Len-kun dan Rinto-kun kelihatan aneh, deh.." gumamku.

"Hm?" Lenka dan Miku langsung melihat Len dan Rinto yang saling memalingkan wajah satu sama lain.

"Jangan-jangan mereka bertengkar.." kata Lenka.

"Tapi karena apa?" tanyaku.

Ku lihat Miku yang masih menatap mereka lekat-lekat. Anehnya, Len dan Rinto sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan Miku. Dan kemudian, raut wajah Miku berubah.

"_Doushita_, Miku-chan?" tanyaku.

"Ini bukan pertengkaran biasa" jawab Miku.

"Eh?" Aku dan Lenka jadi bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Mereka sedang bertengkar karena cinta" kata Miku dengan suara pelan.

"_NANI_?!" Aku dan Lenka langsung memekik keras sampai-sampai semua yang ada dikantin menatap kami.

Lenka langsung blushing sementara aku masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Miku. Len dan Rinto... bertengkar karena... cinta?!

"Kenapa, Rin-chan? Kok kaget begitu?" tanya Lenka.

"TiᅳTidak apa-apa, kok.." jawabku.

"Kalau soal cinta, serahkan saja padaku dan Kaito-kun! Kan kami yang berpengalaman!" seru Miku.

"Haha, iya, ya. Serahkan saja pada Miku-chan" ucapku.

Selesai makan, aku dan Lenka langsung kembali ke kelas. Miku? Dia langsung saja mencoba mengundang Len dan Rinto untuk curhat. Tentunya satu per satu.

**Miku POV**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Oh yeah! Sudah pulang! Pertama, aku akan mengajak Rinto~

"Ano, Rinto-kun" panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanyaku.

Rinto menatapku heran namun ia mengangguk menyetujuinya. Aku, Rinto dan Kaito pun langsung pergi ke suatu tempat yang lumayan sepi.

"Mau ngapain disini?" tanya Rinto.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang suatu hal" jawabku.

"Apa?" tanya Rinto.

"Ok, sekedar basa-basi dulu.. Aku, Hatsune Miku, inginᅳ"

"Rinto, kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya kan?" tanya Kaito yang memotong perkataanku sambil membuka bungkus es krim.

Awalnya aku sedikit kesal dan ingin protes kepada Kaito karena dia memotong basa-basiku itu. Kan sebagai pembukaan dan dia malah langsung _to the point_. Namun, aku lihat Rinto sepertinya tersentak kaget. Perlahan mukanya memerah, ketangkap basah kau, Kagamine Rinto.

"IᅳIya.." jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami" kataku menawarkan diri.

"Ah, yang bener saja..." kata Rinto.

"Ayolah, Rinto" kataku memelas.

Aku menatap Kaito dan dia mengisyaratkan bahwa aku seharusnya tidak terlalu memaksa Rinto karena itu adalah masalah pribadinya.

"Tapi jangan bilang kepada Rin dan Lenka, ya.. Sebenarnya.. aku menyukai Rin..." kata Rinto yang mukanya semakin memerah.

"Ciyee...! Lalu kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Len?" tanyaku.

"Geez... Dia rivalku! Awalnya aku menceritakan hal ini padanya dan tiba-tiba dia jadi dingin padaku. Dia pasti juga menyukai Rin!" jawab Rinto.

"Wah, kalau kau ingin mengambil hati Rin-chan, kau harus menjadi yang terbaik baginya. Maksudku ya.. kau harus bisa menarik perhatiannya" kataku.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rinto.

"Hm... Kelihatannya Rin-chan tidak menaruh hati pada siapapun juga. Lakukan secara perlahan. Misalnya, kau sekali-kali mentraktirnya makan, lebih sering berbicara dengannya dan kadang mengajaknya kencan" jawabku.

"Ah.."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya" kata Kaito.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba..." kata Rinto.

"_Ganbatte ne_, Rinto-kun!" dukungku.

Rinto mengangguk, ia pun pulang ke rumahnya. Oke, target selanjutnya adalah Len!

**TBC**

Yosh, akhirnya chapter 16 update juga :3

Arigatou ya buat readers yang udah mau menunggu lama buat fic ini :')

Gomennasai, minna gara-gara telat banget updatenyaaa! XO #lebay

Ok, salam terakhir (?)

Review ya :D


	17. Rin's Feeling & New Unknown Student

Ohayou, konnichiwa to konbanwa, minna! (^0^) Ogenki desuka? Genki desho? Gomen ne update telat. Well, saya kan menunggu review dari readers tercinta 83 Ok, langsung aja, disclaimernya!

**Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha  
**

**I Love You 'By The Cake' © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TYPO, KEPO, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**

**1. Marga Rin berubah menjadi 'Kagaku' dan marga Lenka berubah menjadi 'Kagashira'  
**

**2. Len dan Rinto menjadi saudara di fanfic ini  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Ahh... Seminggu berlalu. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas, tapi belum juga diumumkan tentang liburan. Karena memasuki musim panas, aku pun memakai seragam berlengan pendek. Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa aneh. Setiap kali ditatapi Len, hatiku selalu berdegup kencang. Rinto juga aneh, hampir setiap hari dia selalu mengajakku berbicara bersama. Terkadang juga saat istirahat, dia mentraktirku dengan makanan atau minuman yang ku mau. (Author: Wihh! Aku juga mau dong, Rinto! | Rinto: Enak aja :P Aku cuma mau mentraktir Rin saja, atau murid-murid lain jika ada perayaan besar tentangku | Author: Huu! Dasar pelit! Q3Q) Coba bandingkan dengan sikapnya saat pertama kali berbicara denganku, aneh kan?

Tapi aku tak terlalu nyaman dengan Rinto. Aku... lebih merasa nyaman jika dengan Len. Terkadang juga, kelihatannya Rinto dan Len semakin dekat saja dengan Miku. Ah, kan mungkin curhat-curhatan.

"Rin-chan, daijoubu ka?" tanya Lenka yang terlihat khawatir.

Kenapa khawatir? Karena menurutnya akhir-akhir ini aku bersikap aneh! Lenka benar-benar peka. Dan jika aku hitung seminggu ini, dia sudah menanyakan keadaanku kepadaku sekitar 75 kali! Bayangkan betapa khawatirnya sahabat semata wayangku ini (Author: Itu artinya Lenka setia, peka dong! *dibuang ke TPA*).

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak aneh" kata Lenka.

Lenka! Kau sudah mengatakan itu 34 kali dalam seminggu ini! Oh yeah... sepertinya aku harus curhat juga deh ke Miku.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi juga. Aku bergegas menghampiri Miku sebelum ia pulang.

"Miku-chan!" panggilku.

"Eh? Doushita no, Rin-chan?" tanya Miku.

"Aku ingin curhat.. Kau luang kan?" tanyaku.

Miku mengangguk. Ia pun mengajakku ke taman kota dan kami berbincang bersama disana.

"Kenapa kau tak bersama Kaito-kun?" tanyaku.

"Kaito-kun ada tugas kelompok dengan teman-teman sekelasnya" jawab Miku.

"Ohh..." Aku hanya ber-oh ria.

Hening kemudian menyelimuti kami. Meskipun banyak orang disekitar yang banyak beraktivitas sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras, namun bagiku suasana tetap saja hening (Author: Rin pasti sudah tuli :v *dihajar RinFC*). Ayolah, berbicaralah, Rin! Kenapa kau tak berani mengatakannya? Nanti Miku pulang!

"Eto... Miku-chan.." panggilku.

"_Hai_?"

'_Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?_'

"Eto... ano... AᅳAku sebenarnya.." ayo, Rin-chan!

"Kalau ingin curhat tak perlu malu untuk mencurhatkannya kepada sahabatmu sendiri, Rin-chan" kata Miku.

"Aku.. Aku... Aku suka Len..-kun..." bisikku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Heᅳ

"UUAPAAA?!" Miku kaget dan langsung berteriak heboh sehingga menyebabkan mata orang lain mulai memperhatikan kami. Aku langsung membelakanginya (pura-pura tidak kenal).

"_USOOO_! RiᅳRin-chan suka Len-kun?!" tanya Miku tak percaya.

Aku menghadapnya, "Sssstt! Jangan keras-keras, Miku-chan!" kataku.

"Uhm.. Gomennasai. Wah.. aku kaget sekali, Rin-chan" kata Miku.

"Aku juga tak bisa percaya.. Tapi setiap dekat dengan Len-kun, aku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang.. Hatiku juga berdegup kencang ketika ia menatapku" kataku.

**Normal POV**

"Aku juga tak bisa percaya.. Tapi setiap dekat dengan Len-kun, aku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang.. Hatiku juga berdegup kencang ketika ia menatapku" kata Rin.

'_Wah... Bagaimana dengan Rinto-kun? Sayang sekali, Rinto-kun. Tapi sepertinya cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan..._' pikir Miku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Miku-chan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Rin yang terlihat khawatir, ia memegang dadanya.

'_Apa aku harus berkata jujur?_'

"UᅳUm.. Eto... Rin-chan.. Ku rasa, Len-kun juga menyukaimu" ucap Miku.

"EᅳEh?!" Rin kaget dan ia langsung blushing seketika.

'_Habisnya... Len-kun juga bilang seperti itu sih padaku.._' pikir Miku sambil mengingat kejadian saat Len curhat padanya.

**Flashback On**

_"Oh? Kau menyukai Rin-chan?" tanya Miku._

_**BLUSSHH!**_

_Muka Len langsung memerah setelah Miku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Miku terkekeh melihatnya._

_"Sudahlah, Len-kun.. Saranku, kau harus perjuangkan cintamu itu, ya! Jangan pernah menyerah, kau tau kau punya rival?" tanya Miku._

_"Aku tau... Saudaraku sendiri kan?" tanya Len ketus._

_"Ya.. Tapi, jangan rebut hati Rin-chan dengan melakukan hal negatif padanya, lho!" ucap Miku._

_"Baka! Aku mana mungkin melakukan hal yang seperti itu!" kata Len kembali blushing._

_"Hehe, ganbatte ne. Awas kalau sampai kau membuat Rin-chan menangis! Kau akan tau akibatnya!" kata Miku langsung mendeath-glare Len yang membuatnya ketakutan._

_"OᅳOk..." balas Len._

**Flashback Off**

"RiᅳRin-chan! Kau harus.. um... mendekati Len-kun dulu, ya! Aku yakin dengan cara seperti itu, pasti berhasil!" kata Miku yang sebenarnya ngasal-ngasalan ngasih saran.

"Justru dia yang sering mendekatiku duluan, Miku-chan...!" kata Rin sweatdrop.

"OᅳOhh... Ya... pokoknya berjuang saja!" kata Miku langsung berdiri dan menepuk pundak Rin.

Rin menatap Miku sejenak dengan tampang kebingungan (baca: tablo *digampar*) namun kemudian tersenyum, "Oke! _Arigatou_ Miku-chan!" kata Rin.

"KaᅳKalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya. _Ja ne_!" kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Rin.

Rin balas membalaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Miku. Mereka pun berpisah arah.

**Miku POV**

"GaᅳGawat... Rinto-kun nanti bagaimana, ya? Dia pasti akan sangat merasa tersakiti..." gumamku.

"Miku-chan!" panggil seorang gadis.

"Um?" Aku berhent sejenak dan melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Lenka-chan sendiri?" tanyaku.

"A... Aku mau membeli _drawing pen_. Miku-chan mau menemaniku?" tanya Lenka.

"Eh? _Drawing pen_? Sejak kapan kamu suka menggambar, Lenka-chan?" tanyaku.

"Eto... Sebenarnya gambarku masih jelek. Tapi aku sangat ingin mencoba menebalkannya menggunakan drawing pen, biasanya sih aku menebalkan pakai pensil saja. Temani aku ya, Miku-chan" kata Lenka langsung memegang tanganku.

"Ah... Hai" balasku.

Aku dan Lenka pun bergegas pergi menuju mini market terdekat (?). Disana, aku dan Lenka membeli beberapa barang yang berupa alat tulis. Tapi aku juga beli makanan sih, hehe. Untuk alat tulis, Lenka membeli drawing pen, sedangkan aku beli pulpen dan pensil saja. Ku lihat dia yang sedang memilih-milih drawing pen.

'_Wow... Lenka benar-benar terlihat seperti orang dewasa. Dia cantik, pinta dan baik hati. Aku senang bisa memiliki sahabat sepertinya_' pikirku.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda mendekatinya dan menyenggolnya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa Lenka kenal dengannya? Aku mencoba mendekati mereka dan mencuri pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, Lenka. Lama tak bertemu" katanya.

Hm... Mungkin teman SD Lenka.

"Ah, Lui.. Lama tak bertemu" balas Lenka.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Lui itu.

"Aku mau beli _drawing pen_. Ah, sudah dulu ya. Miku-chan!" panggil Lenka.

"Oh? Sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

Lenka mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan ke kasir dan membayar belanjaan kami. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!**

Bel masuk saat itu telah berbunyi. Murid-murid bergegas duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Miku menoleh ke meja Kagamine bersaudara dan melihat mereka sedang mengobrol asik dengan Lenka dan Rin.

GRETTT!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan 2 sosok manusia (ya iyalah) yang salah satunya sangat familiar dimata murid-murid. Hanya saja, 1 lagi tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali seorang gadis yang kini mulutnya mengangah lebar.

"Ohayou, minna. Hari ini, kita mendapat seorang murid pindahan. Perkenalkan dirimu" kata _sensei_.

"Namaku Hibiki Lui. Murid pindahan dari Hiragaoka Seiei Gakuen. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA!" murid-murid perempuan langsung berteriak histeris kecuali Rin, Miku dan Lenka.

Lenka, ia malah terlihat kaget. Lui yang menyadarinya pun menatap Lenka dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Hibiki-san, kau bisa duduk dengan Suzune-san. Tepatnya di meja sebelah meja Kagashira-san. Ano, Suzune-san, tolong angkat tanganmu" kata sensei.

Seorang gadis yang bernama Suzune Ring itu mengangkat tangannya. Lui pun berjalan ke meja di sebelahnya dan duduk disitu.

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba Hibiki-san pindah kemari...? Saat kemarin bertemu Lenka-chan, dia kan tidak berbicara apa-apa mengenai kepindahannya..._' pikir Miku.

**TBC**

Yeyy~ Akhirnya chapter 17 update jugaa~ *ngibas-ngibas*

Rin: Tapi kok Lui mendadak muncul, nih?

Hehe, saya akan memperbanyak karakter di cerita ini, biar tambah panjang~ #dihajar

Selain itu, pairing yang berebutan dan acak-acakan nanti jadi: LenXRinXRinto, RintoXLenkaXLui

Lenka: Eh?! Lui kok rebutin aku juga?

Soalnya saya bosan ngeliat Rin yang diperebutin mulu ('=w=)a #digampar

Hehe, yosh, minna yang terkasih (?) Mohon reviewnya, ya~ ^^


End file.
